I HAD NO CHOICE
by shennie
Summary: sakura, ino, ten-ten and hinata were sent on a mission as seduction mistresses to retrieve information about the plans madara had... however things take a turn for the worst when the girls were to seductively entertain the uchihas...fascinated with sakura, madara takes her against her will, why? why does he want her? this puts sasuke in a difficult position... explicit plz review.
1. the mission

"what could be so secretive that only the four of us were summoned by lady Tsunade?" ino asked generally hoping that someone would have some form of explanation for the reason why only she, Hinata, Sakura and Ten-Ten were summoned. The four stood at the door of the hokage's office awaiting the signal to enter.

"beats me" Ten-Ten responded " but I bet is must be pretty big is it's just the four of us she wants. Sakura, I don't suppose you have any idea…?"

"I wish I did. Believe me the anticipation is eating away at me" sakura replied.

"how come you don't know what we were called for?! Aren't u supposed to be the hokage's apprentice?" Ino flared

"listen i-no, I don't know of _everything _the hokage does so-" sakura was interrupted by the opening of the door to the hokage's office.

* * *

"if you two are now done with your senseless bickering I would like to get started" the blonde and big busted women commented. "come…" she signaled to the four kunoichis to enter.

"I know that your four; sakura, ino, ten-ten and hinata are most curious as to why only you four were selected for this mission…let alone four kunoichis" the four nodded revealing that the hokage's thought was indeed true. "well you see…" tsunade trailed off. She scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous smile towards the four females. "we heard from credible sources that itachi and his brother sasuke along with madara have united…"

_What! Sasuke-kun…with itachi? _Sakura became lost in thought of the words of tsunade. The hokage had noticed that sakura was deep in thought and knew immediately what was going through her mind.

"yes sakura…_itachi_." Tsunade interrupted her thought

"b…but I thought he was dead. Sasuke killed him" hinata interjected

"it appears he was brought back to life using the reanimation jutsu" tsunade answered "the thing is, we want to know _why_ he was brought back. We want to know what the alliance between the three uchihas will bring forth…and if should we be concerned. We need to know what is going on so as to better prepare and make ourselves ready…for the sake of the village" tsunade finished.

"but why did you only call us four? What about the other shinobis like nar- "

"no!" ten-ten was cut off by tsunade. " let me explain.." she took a breath and began "the mission at hand is very delicate…we have to do it swiftly and with discretion. Naruto is not known for being quiet…not only that, the shinobis will be of no use in this. This mission that I will send you four on will be to collected information. Its been said that the uchihas have been linked to Zuryck; the billionaire that owns the countless casinos across the great nations….for what reason, that is what I want to know"

"so how do we go about getting information tsunade-sama" asked hinata

The hogake sighed " I know this mission is a little bit too much for you girls…but I have no other choice" she looked at the four female with concerned intent "you all are nineteen…with the exception of ten-ten who is twenty."

Sakura wondered as to why the hokage had brought their age into the matter, what does their age have to do with anything?

"Now please bear with me…" she looked down at her desk, hesitant to say what they had to do

_What could be so hard to say_?, ino thought

_I... i'm getting really scared_, hinata thought

_What could it be_? Ten-ten thought

"You four will be going under cover at the casino in land of clouds as…" tsuande stopped

"_As_?" the four asked in unison

"…as _seduction mistresses_" tsunade finished

"as what?!" the four shouted in disbelief. The four knew little of what exactly the profession was , but with the words 'seduction' and 'mistresses' they were sure it wasn't good. The mission didn't sound at all to their liking.

Tsunade laughed nervously, "so you see why I chose you four? i apologize girls, I know that you girls are still ignorant to certain things as you've has very little time to _experience mature things_ that would aid you in this mission…and putting you on this mission to …. To _do certain things_ will be a lot for you to handle, but as I said before I have no choice. The good thing is that you girls learn fast and I'm sure that as you go along will learn"

_What does she mean by 'experience mature things?' and 'do certain things?_' sakura thought

"care to explain more lady hokage?" ino asked confused

" seduction mistresses are paid a to…." She let out a nervous sigh "…to turn on and seduce the person paying"

They all gasped!

"they are required to dress in very sexy lingerie and perform seductive acts to entertain the person. The act can be anything; whether speaking seductively in ones ear, or do a seductive dance routine, or stripping teasing seductively, or even showing your flexibility…like I said _anything_, so long as it is seductive and sexy. _Just get the job done!" _tsunade finished.

"s…so that's it? That's all we have to do?" hinata asked nervously

"I'm afraid the answer is now Ms. Hyuuga. You have to get the mission done at all cost…so if that means that you have to go to the full extant to get information then you have no choice but to…." She trailed off

They all gasped loudly.

"what?!" sakura retorted "I refuse to give myself to someone who _pays_ for me; just for pleasure and a one night stand that means nothing. I refuse!"

_I suspect that they all are still virgins. I mean, they have had little time for boys seeing how busy they have been with their missions and all, _tsunade thought, then she continued to examine things,_ hinata is way too shy…even naruto has a hard time bringing her out her shell. Ten-ten is not around shikamaru enough due to missions…let alone for them to- then ino is a hard shell to crack; still unwilling to admit her feelings for neji even though she shows that he has strong feeling for her, I wonder what she is afraid of? I mean he clearly loves her, what's holding her back? Then there's sakura…her heart only belongs to one person…uchiha sasuke. Only the lord knows why she won't give up on him. He is a missing-nin and a criminal, and he shows no compassion towards her, yet she refuses to give up on him. Well the heart wants what the heart wants_

"ahem.."_ tsunade was interrupted by ten-ten's fake throat clearing_

"then I suggest that you get the information you need before it has to reach that you point…you have to work fast!" tsunade gave an understanding remark knowing how hard it must be for them.

"we trust your judgment with choosing us, tsunade-sama but…we don't' know to do any of those" sakura revealed

"like I said before, you girls learn quickly. I strongly believe that once you see the other seduction mistresses operating then you will learn from them and adapt to the environment. You guys leave tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow? Why so soon? And why does it have to be in the night? Ino asked

"we need to get this done quick. The sooner the better...the quicker we become more alert, the more time we get to prepare"

Lie! Al least…it was not the entire truth. Tsunade knew that naruto, shikamaru and neji wud be coming home soon from their mission in the land of sand, and if they were to find out that they potential wives were sent on seduction missions and risking the possibilities of losing their innocence would cause havoc! Not only will they run the mission by trying to find the girls, but they would run the risk of not letting the girls getting any information and tipping off madara, sasuke and itachi that the Leaf was onto them….she couldn't run the risk of madara finding out!

They had to leave as soon as possible.

When the boys returned from their mission she would find a way to deal with the boys.

"go and pack" tsunade ordered

The girls left…still dumbfounded at the mission they had been assigned. They took robotic steps towards the hokage's office door...until they were through it.

* * *

...

It was the night of departure. The girls had everything they needed packed... down to the lingerie. Tsunade saw to it!

The four girls huddled up on the horse carriage with their stuff packed onto the back. They were dressed in regular clothes .

Tsunade had insisted that they take the carriage as she did want to run the risk of letting the girls zooming through the trees and attracting any unwanted attention…she wanted them to play the seduction mistress role in its entirety.

"ok girls, be confident, even if u get nervous do not show it…I repeat _do not_ let your nervousness show. Seduction mistresses are to be confident and proud"

"hai!" the four said in unison

The horses had begun to start walking. Tsunade watched as the horses took the girls into the dark shadowy areas among the leaves. Their images became dark images as they disappeared into the darkness

"good luck!" tsunade exclaimed with a nervous smile

And they were off….


	2. ino's lies and truths

Travelling through the deep misty forest in the night wasn't as tormenting and scary as they thought it was going be, sure it _was_ creepy, but it was strangely refreshing. The trees once visible trees in the light of day were now covered with shadows. despite the thick, foggy and misty forest, the girls were able to identify creatures of the night. Hinata's eye wondered in amazement as she saw the nocturnal creatures in their natural habitat, they seemed unearthed by the visitors rustling…as if they were used to it somehow. Maybe the animals sensed that there wasn't any danger?, or maybe their curiosity peaked when they saw the four beauties journeying through the forest looking so...vulnerable?

Surely, they had seen creatures of the night before…on missions, but they never had the chance to stop and appreciate what these beautiful creatures had to offer and admire the way how they compliment nature with their being.

Emerging from the thick olive colored leaves was a …

"…a kinkajou…" ten-ten let out in amazement and wonder. Kinkajous resemble a ferrets in their structure; this one had a gold-brown fur coating with a gray tint to it.

"I have never seen one of these." She continued "They tend to stay away from loud noises, that's why whenever we are zooming through the trees and making loud noises when our feet connects with the branches we are not able to see them, because their hiding. I wonder why this little one came out?" she questioned herself lowly.

_It seems really playful and rather curious…surely it was a youngster_. Ten-ten thought. Aside from the small structure that made her assume he was a young, this kinkajou's personality contradicts their species. _They are know to run and hide when they heard loud noise, yet this one runs _towards _the noise,_ Ten-ten smiled inwardly at the thought

Hoot! Hoot!

The girls' heads all snapped towards the direction of the sound. "don't worry it's just an owl" Ino said reassuringly

Not j…just any owl Ino" hinata said full of fair, "it is a Gray Owl!"

'_Phantom of the North'_, sakura thought in amazement. _Such bright yellow eyes! Even in this darkness its beauty shines through. Look at the corresponding_ _circles of black and white on its head! so beautiful..._

"Whatever, hinata! An Owl is an Owl. There is nothing there to take into consideration or even appreciate…they're all the same! Like any other stupid owls we may happen to come across on our missions_" Ino _said blankly

"_Shallow_" sakura muttered under her breath

"Now take if you don't mind I need to get some rest so keep the '_ooh's'_ and _"ah's'_ at a minimum for me please?" ino shuffled against the other girls to set herself in a comfortable sleeping position. After a few turns, she found one. Her was tilted to the side in hinata's neck, and her right leg extended all the way out to sakura who was at the _end _of the carriage seat.

_Leave it up to ino to make us uncomfortable for so she can experience comfort_, sakura thought.

They all sighed!

* * *

It has been eighteen hours since the four girls had left konoha. The hard and uncomfortable carriage seat is bound to get onto someone's nerve…

"u…um, Mr. carriage guy?" hinata waved her petite pale hand to get his attention, and with that, a dirty tanned skin colored man slowly turned around to her taking off his eyes off the road slowly and carefully to as not to accommodate any unwanted accidents. He knew lady tsunade would have his head!

"Bring them to and from in _one piece__…_" he remembered lady tsunade's orders clearly. He wasn't about to disappoint…mostly because he feared might happen if he did.

His faced revealed a head like shikamaru and hair that was green…his face filled with scars embedded into his skin and his face showed slight wrinkling.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged the shy dark haired girl

"I'm feeling kind of sore, how much longer will…?" she asked shyly

It was two o clock in the afternoon, they had been travelling since eight the previous night, of course they needed a break!

"well, I was planning that we stop here for the rest of the evening. The cloud village is only five hours away, but I know you girls would like to stretch your legs and freshen up" there is a village ten minutes from here. I was planning on stopping there, then resume the journey around eight the day after tomorrow" he finished

"that sounds great!" hinata, ten-ten and sakura screamed in delight only to feel ino shuffling against them...still sleeping.

"um..." hinata began hesitantly. "why do we leave day after tomorrow? why not tomorrow?" she asked

"er...i do not know. all i know is that lady tsunade told me to stop here fora day, let you guys rest up to regain your strength. she also said something about you girls and practice..." kami replied "i don't know what that means..."

_practice?_ the three girls who are awake thought. they knew exactly what kami was talking about...even if he didn't know himself

" don't worry Mr. carriage driver, sir, we know what lady tsuande means" ten-ten said nervously.

_Mr. carriage driver, sir_? kami thought slightly irritated._ how do they not know my name? or in the very least ask what is my name? rather they chose to identify me as mr_._carriage driver, sir._ kami thought bitterly

"my name is kami, girls" kami informed them

they nodded and gave and embarrassing 'sorry-we forgot-our-manners' type of smile

"that is fine girls. just no more _Mr. carriage driver si_r..." kami told them

hinata blushed as she knew she was the reason for what kami was saying

"hai!" the three girls said in unison agreeing to kami's plea.

...

Ino shuffled in the carriage, again trying to find a comfortable position

_How she is able to sleep while we're in this predicament only god alone knows! _Ten-ten thought as ino shuffled herself into a more comfortable position, this time with her hand in ten-ten's face.

* * *

"We're here!" the carriage driver exclaimed. He too was exhausted and felt relieved they got a break

"Thank the heavens!" ten-ten screamed she hurriedly hopped out of the carriage "some _space_…finally" she said as she stretched out her aching limbs.

Sakura gave a delightful smile and hinata gave a delightful giggle….both pleased I assume. They walked alongside the carriage as they moved to the village entrance.

Ino still asleep in the carriage.

They made their way into the very busy town. They seemed to stumble into a market area…a lot bigger that the konoha market they noted. Upon their entrance people started to ambush them with products trying to persuade them to buy products, poor hinata was about to get lost in the bustle when sakura grabbed onto her hand.

"buy this-" one seller began but was interrupted

"no, I'm sure you'll love th-" another began but like the other interrupted

"your husband will love this on yo-" a third seller jumped in but was stopped by sakura

"I do not have a husband…" sakura said sourly to them, biting back her sadness.

She didn't have a husband that much was true, but she wanted one. She wanted to be courted by someone…she wanted to be chaste after like ino with neji-she had to admit to herself she was quite envious of what ino had. Ino had_ opportunity_…she had none. Ino had an opportunity to get married and have children…she had none. What she wanted…rather, _who_ she wanted was too far out of reach, both with his heart and emotions.

_Oh Sasuke-kun_… she thought "_why do-"_ her thought was interrupted by the carriage driver's voice

"Just hold out your hand as if to say 'no', they will precede no further" said the carriage driver. He himself was familiar with this village and the ways of the people " trust me, it'll work" he gave them a honest and sincere smile.

The loud noises of sellers brake into ino's sleeping ear. "what the…" ino looked up to ."aaah!" she screamed "crazy market people!" she hid her hear low in the carriage while hinata just watched and giggled in amusement

...

"This ought to do it" said the carriage driver "I'll go get us somewhere to stay for the night, you girls can explore and do whatever you teenage girls do" he told them. They walked off.

_What do teenage girls do in this day and age?_ He couldn't help but to wonder _in my day they used to_ _play in each other's hair and_-" he was suddenly interrupted by one of the bags that fell off the carriage, the contents were exposed, and so too was one of the lingerie.. _"what! That's what they're doing in this day and age? What has this world gone to? Turn away kami, turn away!" _he growled at himself_ "don't look at the…whatever it is! although I got to admit it is rather appealing, I would love to see-don't! don't say it!" _he battled with himself, his moral values conflicting with his manhood_. "I need to leave…my leave are becoming numb and…uh...oh…damn you! How dare you rise on me now_!" he pointed his finger to the bulge in his pants "I _didn't even know you still had it in you, you been dormant for so long_-" kami was interrupted by hinata

"excuse me sir"

"huh?" he asked trying to cover up his muffled erection in his pants

Hinata gestured to the spilled contents on the floor, indicating that she had in her intentions of taking them up…kami however, was in her way "if you don't mind sir, could you excuse from the path of my spilled clothes?" hinata explains

_Aah! I can't let her see me like this_, kami thought

"oh okay. No problem…" he answered nervously. His legs shaking due to unstable nerves, but how was he to get around her with letting her see the mounted pants front, surely he couldn't simply cover it up, that would be way to obvious and that would draw suspicion

"hinata!" someone called out…hinata's head turned towards the direction of the noise

_Now is my chance! Run! Run!_ He thought

"Bye!" he swiftly zoomed past hinata, his fast movement generated enough wind to pull on her long mid-back length hair. she had grown it out.

"Huh?" she turned her head only to see the wind following behind kami…nothing but wind.

" My ass hurts! And my body is so sore!" exclaimed in frustation

"calm down ino, no need to be a drama queen" ten-ten forwarded to ino " we all have been travelling as long as you have and we're not complaining"

"My butt hurts!" in screamed " forgive me for having such a tender and delicate ass, ten-ten. Unlike you guys my butt isn't made out of iron"

"ugh!" ten-ten spat

Ino ignored her and continued with her complaining "my beautiful…voluptuous…perfect body is achi-"

"we get it ino! You're in in pain! Sheesh" sakura spat, tired of hearing ino complain

"what is with the attitude, Haruno?" ino asked with he own version of attitude.

Ten-ten shifted her gaze to sakura…a gaze full of intent. Sakura knew what it means. It was 'please don't get into anything with ino please…we are all tired of her talking, just don't say anything and let her shut up. Please spare us!' type of gaze. very well ten, she would listen to ten-ten.

"oh nothing" sakura mumbled sarcastically

" hmph! thought so!" ino spat feeling triumphant

"shallow" sakura muttered under her breath almost inaudibly, but ino heard…

"excuse me?" ino asked "Shallow? Where do I come off as shal-" she was interrupted

"because you are!" sakura exclaimed. Ten-ten gave her the same eyes as before but sakura didn't care! She's had enough of ino's senseless complaining "you are so conceited and shallow, !" sakura abbreviated and placed emphasis in the word shallow. "you are so into yourself that you believe and everyone revolves around you! Take neji for example…"

Ino gasped gently at the sound of his name, "what does neji-kun have anything to do with this, Haruno?" ino asked

"he is so much in love with you-only God knows why-but he is! And you...you won't give him the time of day! He is sweet, loving, caring…though a little withdrawn but caring non-the-less, he is practically royalty-_he is perfection waiting for your acceptation_- yet you refuse him, for what? Is it because you believe he is out of your league? Cause if that is what you think you are dead wrong…it is the other way around"

Ino gasped at the insult

"neji stoops down to your level to _accommodate_ _you_. You know how many girls are dying to be called Mrs. Hyuuga, yet you…behave so _unappreciative_, we all know you have feelings for him, yet you refuse to-"

"shut up!" ino butted into sakura's explanation "what I does neji-kun does not concern you! Are u _jealous_? Hmm? Is that it?" ino taunted sakura

Hinata had returned to the crowd, only to feel the tension. Quickly realizing that it was between ino an sakura

"your jealous that I have someone sunning after me…._unlike_ you!" ino added

_That was a low blow_, ten-ten thought

_Poor sakura_, hinata thought

Indeed, ino had gone too far! They all knew what ino was suggesting. They knew she meant _uchiha_ _sasuke_, the love of sakura's life…the one that never appeared to return her love but instead run from it.

"ino that is enough!" hinata steered towards ino understanding how lowly sakura must have felt

"no!" ino rebutted "since she's reading my files I find it only fair to read hers…" ino shot sakura a sinister smirk

"ino stop…" sakura emitted lowly with her voice crackled, she was on the brink of crying. She knew what ino was going to say…and she couldn't bear to hear it….

"Unlike you, sakura I am actually loved by someone, you on the other hand have no one running after you. Even your precious criminal sasuke does not even want you! He can't even stand to be around you…or even see your face"

"ino stop!" hinata screamed this time, realizing that sakura's eyes have become glossy and she began to shiver as if she was outside naked in the cold December weather

"let me talk!" ino screamed back at hinata "_you're_ the reason why sasuke left the village…you thinks it is because of orochimaru or even his elder brother itachi…no! no! it was because of _you! _You made him sick…he grew tired of seeing your face. You _revolting _and _repulsive_ to him!" ino added

"stop saying those lies ino.." ten-ten aimed at ino

They may have been lies but sakura felt as if they were true. She felt as if she was the one who 'let' sasuke leave. If only she had been strong enough then she would have_ force_ sasuke to stay, the…they could perhaps be together. At least she hoped.

"you look so fucking pathetic running after him like some _love-crazed_ girl. We're not twelve anymore sakura! Get over it! It is obvious that he does not care about you…and he never will!" ino said her final statement and walked away.

Sakura stood vertical shaking like a unstable tree, unable to hold back her tears she let them flow.  
'''sakura..." hinata began sympathetically

"don't…" sakura mumbled with a crackled voice " I need to go for A walk" sakura made robotic steps back into the market area….soon she was lost among the crowd

_That was real shitty ino_! Ten-ten thought _real shitty_

…. _sasuke-kun, am I truly revolting and repulsive to you?_ Sakura thought hard. She knew ino words were lies, but still…they stung_! Is it even possible for you to ever love me? Did you even care about me…at all?_

* * *

…

The land of clouds

Zuryck's casino conference room. Filled with the finest antique furniture that money can buy, its golden-brown layout was a perfect setting for meetings. It brought thoughts of amazement and wonder to whomever who uses it ,and the color gave the room a mysterious tint

"That is impossible!" said an unfamiliar voice "you can't expect me to…" the unfamiliar voice trailed off

"Impossible is merely a word my dear friend Zuryck" came another unfamiliar voice

"But how? My connections are extensive but even I have to admit that what you ask of me cannot be done!"

"you don't have a choice! If you don't..then I will have my way with your wife and your daughter, how old is she again? Twenty-two? My, my… she has grown up soon fast. And believe me, they won't live to tell the story…"

Who was this unknown man?

"madara…I beg you leave my family out of this…" the voice trailed off filled with fear

"then I suggest you get started right away" madara gave that famous triumphant smirk that the uchihas are known for

"wasn't that a little excessive if I do say so myself" came all too familiar voice emerging from the dark side of the conference room

"he is right. That was a too excessive" said another a familiar voice

"you see…I had no choice….what I want must be given to me, if that as the only way of getting it then I see it fitting. I simply had no choice…." He trailed off and examined the structured half hidden in the shadow of the room "wouldn't you do the same….itachi and sasuke?" madara gave an evil and sinister smirk towards them

"hn" itachi and sasuke said in unison

Madara ignored them

...

"come, come….since we're here we might as well _entertain_ ourselves with what this casino has to offer" madara gave a smirk in sasuke's direction…

Sasuke knew what was going through madara's head. 'Entertain' meant women … and women meant…


	3. the boys are back

Darkness filled the sky and still, no sakura to be found. Kami had gotten the girls a room with four beds at an Inn situated in the middle of the village, and got himself a single room. He had to separate himself from the girls, he couldn't risk repeating what had happened with hinata earlier happening again. His manhood had been dormant for so long…he didn't even think it still has the potential to rise! Let alone be erected with such _firmness_! He was ashamed, but he was uncertain why. Was it because he saw the very sexy and appealing skimpy piece of cloth that was supposed to be secretive and private? Or was it because he had to battle with himself to refrain from thinking such…sexual things about these women?

Then it hit him, _these girls aren't children anymore! They are strong women, why should I be ashamed_?, he thought,_ I should march into their room and flaunt my stuf_-, something else hit him, _lady tsunade will behead me if she heard I did that! That darn hokage with her super strength and her beauty…she should just…ugh! I just need to keep myself occupied to keep my mind off these things and just try to have my self-control. Yes, that what I need to do and I am going to do it. 'self-control' got it!_

* * *

…

The girls' room had a very childish girly them as if made for children. The walls were hot pink and lavender-purple and contained two bunk beds. The room wasn't the largest but it was comfortable. The bathroom connected to the room had a darker violet shade of purple and contained all the amenities that bathrooms are supposed to have. Their luggage was propped up on the right side of the room against the wall. They had a small television and a medium dresser, apparently ino had a problem with the size of the dresser and its mirror….she claimed it was too small.

They had all freshened up; ino put on her yellow pajamas suit that consisted of a thin blouse and shorts, she sat on the top bunk in on the left of her room. It is only natural for ino wanting to take a top bed…she believes she is above everyone else. Hinata had on her underwear and a large shirt that reminded everyone of naruto…figures why she chose to wear it; hinata was standing next to the other unfilled bunk bed on the right of the room desperately waiting for her bed-mate to come. Ten-ten has on her underwear and a thin blouse- she sat on her bed below ino.

_Sakura_… hinata thought revealing a worried look on her face. Ten and ino quickly noticed and knew exactly why she was worried.

Ten-ten shot ino a 'see-what-you caused glance' and ino stomach sank to the floor. She felt quilt…she had taken things too far with sakura, and now they had no idea as to where sakura wondered off to.

_Sakura, I…I'm sorry, _ ino thought feeling the guilt gurgling up her throat please come back_. I was mad because most of what you were saying was right...well, _everything_ that you said was right! It made me angry! _She sighed,_ please sakur-_

Ino's thinking was interrupted by the creaking of the door…they all looked wondering if it was kami barging in on them…especially in their practically skimpy sleeping clothes

"he wouldn't dear…" ten-ten muttered

"he _wouldn't_ d-" ino began to say but was interrupted buy hinata's joyous scream

"sakura!" hinata ran over to the door and jumped onto sakura, luckily sakura had super strength "where have you been? We've been worried sick! D…don't you ever do that gain n…no matter what!" Sakura looked at hinata to see the hurt and worry in her face, it pained her

"i…I promise I won't", sakura replied giving hinata a big hug.

"sakura I'm…" ino began but trailed off

"you don't have to apologize…you were right. He does not care about me, and he never will. I really do need to get over it" sakura added looking straight, her eyes swollen from all the crying, streaks shoed themselves on her face due to the salt in her tears " as of today, I will no longer have uchiha sasuke in my intentions, thanks ino" sakura finished

Ino gave a fake nervous smile, _that's not good!_ she though,t_ What have I done? I have crushed her dreams of being with the only man she loves…oh fuck! Oh fuck_!

"sakura you need to think ab-'ino began to say

"no!" sakura interrupted "I've already wasted enough time as it is, I simply cannot waste no more time on someone who does not..." her voice trailed off with hurt "…love me"

Ino sat on the top of her bad and stared at sakura with worry. Ten-ten shot ino a 'now-you've done-it look'. The guilt gurgling in ino's throat had now reached her mouth and she now tasted everything that the guilt consisted of…every last property of it. It tasted bitter.

Silent sang in the room

"sakura?", hinata broke the silence, sakura looked sideways at her gripping her clothes "you need to freshen up. And after that I was thinking…" hinata's voice trailed off "…thinking that um…we could look through the things lady tsunade gave us and practice our…seductive routines for when we reach the cloud village the day after tomorrow" hinata finished

"that's a great idea!" ten-ten shrieked

"yea.." ino interjected " that really is a great idea hinata" hinata giggled shyly at the happy thought that something mission related was being targeted.

Sakura looked at hinata and smiled "I'm going to freshen up" when I come back we're going to go go through the mission okay guys" sakura said to them

"hai" ino, ten-ten and hinata replied in unison.

Sakura made her way to her luggage…searched…then entered the bathroom

….

* * *

The boys have returned from their mission in the sand. The three stand inside the hokage's office in their ANBU uniforms waiting for her acknowledgement. "neji, shikamaru…naruto back so soon?" tsunade shot the three shinobis a nervous smile. _This is the first that the hokage had seemed nervous about anything…even in dire situations, so why was she so nervous now? _Shikamaro thought_, _he had always had a quick eye and was very observant.

Neji too noticed. _Why is he behaving so edgy_? He thought

"so, Granny I really hope you don't have any missions for me because I have some business to…err… sort out" naruto asked with his famous wide grin…oblivious as always.

"say, naruto?" neji turned towards him " that business wouldn't happen to be my cousin, hinata now would it?" neji asked concerned

"uh…_maybe_" naruto asnswered almost afraid

" that what does that _business_ happen to be? I hope you're not planning on…" neji's voice trailed off at the thought

"so what if I am! That's not any of your business neji" naruto hollered over to neji

Neji hissed with rage and anger, "my cousin is my business! So stay awa-"

"shut up! The both of you" shikamaru interjected "hinata is old enough to make her own choices neji". neji shot shikamaru a protective glare. shikamaru continued, "you do not have to worry about naruto using taking advantage of her…we all knows he loves her.."

"that's true, I_ do_ love her" naruto interjected

"so help me god naruto if you do _anything_ to hurt her…so much as step on her toe and I _will end _you!" neji gritted sourly though his teeth

"hehe…" naruto gave nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He knew neji was serious…that was the funny part

" and you…" shikamaru gestured to neji "instead of getting so worked up over hinata nd naruto's relationship, you need to focus on how to draw ino closer to you…" neji's eyes of rage softened as he heard shikamaru's statement "you show your love towards her buy giving her gifts and trinkets…all good! But not enough! You need to tell her how you feel and look deep in her eyes and explain what she means to you….tell her what she does to you…tell her everything. We all know you are withdrawn, but if you want her? _You got to open up_!" shikamaru finished

Neji stood still and his eyes in wonder. His angry demeanor relaxed, _open up_?, neji thought _how do I open up? Opening up is for pussies! Men who can't control their emptions open up…. Men like, naruto_!

"if you truly love her then you have to…" naruto said breaking neji's thinking

_I truly do lover her_, neji thought as he looked at naruto in a contemplative gaze _shikamaru is right, gifts and trinkets are symbolic of my love yes, but their merely just _things_. I guess I my honest and sincere words would not only show her, but convince her how I feel._

Nei wasn't one for emotions, let alone romantic and loving emotions. He was afraid, afraid of opening up, allowing himself to be vulnerable and risk the possibility of… being shot down! Then he would have opened up for nothing. He simply could not cope! At least with his withdrawn state his emotional guard is always up; like durable titanium reinforced with brick.

Shikamaru, naruto and tsunade looked at neji who seemed to be deep in contemplative thought. They all were wondering what was in his mind? What had gotten him so dazed and out of it?

"hn" neji broke his thinking and released a sasuke-like groan, "I guess you right…" he looked at them nervously. Opening up was not his thing and the thought of it made him uncomfortable…but the thought of ino made everything seemed worth it. Neji gave himself an inward smile at the delightful thought.

"tsk tsk…" a female voice emitted, it was tsunade. They all turned to focus their attention on her. "shikamaru, you have a lot to say to naruto and neji about their personal lives, yet, your oblivious to the faults in your own life…" tsuande looked at shikamaru with intent

"Huh?" shikamaru said in confusion " tsunade-sama what do you mean?" he asked full of curiosity

"You have feelings for ten-ten tight?" tsunade asked shikamaru

""yes, I _love _her…" he replied. Tsunade was taken aback but his very honest and blunt answer "it's no secret, so I don't see wh-"

"Think…" tsunade said interrupting shikamaru's statement. "you have neji possess what the other wants in order to make your relationships work…"

"I'm confused" shikamaru admitted freely

Me too, neji thought

"You tell ten-ten you love her, yes?" tsunade asked and shikamaru nodded "neji is lacking that, the ability to _express_ himself and make known his emptions, however you lack what neji possesses…the ability to _show_ your love" tsunade paused to examine the looks on the men faces "aside from telling ten-ten u love her you show begin to show her"

"oh I see" neji nodded in agreement

"women need attention. Take the missions for example…" tsunade continued "you are almost always gone, and even when you are here you are so busy with meetings that you have very little time for her…" she finished

Yes, but you send me on those missions hokage-sama" shikamaru rebutted

"I agree, but you never request to have fewer missions. If you had requested that then I would have made it possible" she sighed "to sum it up, giver her gifts and trinkets and spend time with her"

"b…but I do not know how to show my love through demeanor and physical things" shikamaru admitted freely

"nor do I with my uh…emotions" neji admitted also

"then you both _teach_ other the trait that you each possess" tsuande said to both men

'hey…that's a great idea!" naruto interjected

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"speaking of which," neji's gaze began to look contemplative gain "where are the girls? I haven't seen them since I've been back."

"me neither" naruto agreed

_Neither have I_, shikmaru thought

_Oh shit! They are going to kill if they found out that I sent their girls on seduction mistress mission! What do I do? What do I say_? Tsuande thought in panic. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her in…that sure would have been a whole lot easier than having to deal with the girls' overprotective boyfriends

"_well_…?" shikamaru asked impatiently

Tsunade's pores opened up and cold sweat began to scour her face…she hoped they didn't noticed. Neji eyes took on a piercing gaze at the sight of tsunade's nervousness

_He noticed_

"tsunade-sama, where is ino and the other girls?" neji asked through his teeth. His relaxed demeanor not relaxed anymore

Tsunade gulped.

They noticed!

They looked at her with piercing eyes. Something was up and they know it!

She knows they know…_there was not hiding it now_.

* * *

…..

Land of clouds; Zurycks's casino

To say enormous would be an understatement. Zuryck's casino was good investment and money manifested. The lights of the casino at night mirrored a mountain view looking down on a busy city laminated with plenty lights…the sight was captivating! The casino in the day was already breath-taking, but in the night you get to see it in _odious splendor_!

Madara, sasuke and itachi stood in the wild gambling area of the casino, oblivious to their surroundings; They are oblivious to the happy faces of winners and the sad faces of the losers. That of course was intentional. They knew no one in their right mind would attack an uchiha.

Their eyes are fixed on Zuryck, who is across the wide area…apparently whispering to his fellow colleague. The uchihas watch attentively, sharingans activated, zooming in on Zuryck's lips…reading his lips to see if would dare to deceive the uchihas.

Zuryck knew better. He was aware of the uchiha clan kekkei genkai and the abilities that it possesses. _He knew they would be watching._

"hn" sasuke gave a triumphant smirk "he's smart. For a second there I thought he was going to double-cross us" sasuke finished and shot a look through his side bangs of his spiked navy blue hair towards madara who was on his left.

Madara ignored him. Madara was busy paying attention to Zuryck.

...

"grr!" madara muttered "these fucking people and their damn noise! Their getting on my last ner-"

" oops sorry!" said a female worker of the casino. She had actually stepped on his toe. She stepped on _madara's_ toe.

"hn…" madara shot her very evil eyes, clenching his fist biting back his rage. _How dare she? How dare step on I…uchiha madara's toes? Is she insane! _Madara thought angrily

"hehe…" she worker gave a nervous smile and sped off in the opposite direction.

Madara walked closer to zuryck, so as to get a better vision. The mixed emotions on people's faces along with their constant noise, and their constant walking up and down began to irritate him. He was already on a short fuse because the worker girl had stepped on his toe, so, to keep from murdering everyone in here he chose the easier and less bloody way…he simply moved closer.

"sasuke…", itachi looked at his brother. Itachi stood taller than his brother with his washed out navy blue hair flowing down his back. Itachi's hard body and toned structure is accentuated by his black clothing; seeing how that he was reanimated he thinks he has no use for his park Akutsuki coat consisting of crimson clouds. Now he just wears what he had underneath the coat; a black tinted fishnet for a shirt and black pants…which seem highly inappropriate for the wealthy casino scene…but he was reanimated, what did he care?

"…do you really think what madara want is a good idea? I know you and I may still have some things to settle…regarding our parents", itachi added

Sasuke gritted his teeth when he heard itachi

"I know that you are aware of the dilemma I was placed in, _I had no choice_…" itachi trailed off, "I know you still blame me for it, but that was years ago! You need to let that go. You need to start thinking of yourself _now_, and what is best for you_ now_…" itachi stopped

"if you are trying to bring across a point, a fail to see it", sasuke said flatly

"you know what madara want is wrong. Do not go through with it…" he trailed off, "_let them be…"_ he finished

"shut up, itachi!" sasuke spat at his elder brother "I don't find you a suitable candidate to be telling me what is _wrong_, when you yourself have done countless wrongs!"

Itachi sighed at the realization that what sasuke was saying is in fact true. "I regretted my actions for as long as I lived. Like I said…_I had no choice_. I do not want you to live with the same regrets. If I had an option in the matter I would choose to go against you and madara, however, seeing that I am reanimated I am obligated to follow the person who brought me back; and I'm sure that person is working alongside madara as well"

_Kabuto_, sasuke thought

"luckily, I still have the freedom of speech, so I_ beg_ you…", Itachi trailed off

Sasuke looked at itachi in shock, _itachi _begging_, I have never known him to be_- sasuke's thought was interrupted by itachi

"_Please,_ let them be…", Itachi pleaded

Sasuke looked at his brother with a smirk "shut up. Your pathetic, itachi" sasuke said flatly

Itachi looked at his brother on wonder

"have you really gotten_ that_ cold, sasuke?" Itachi asked

"hn" was all sasuke replied

"you have really gotten cold," itachi stated

"don't care." Sasuke replied flatly

"don't care huh? So there is nothing or _no one_ in this world that you care about?" itachi asked curiously

"_nothing_, _and no one_." Sasuke replied flatly

Itachi looked at his little brother. _Has he really gotten that cold and bent on selfish wants that he had shed all his emotions?_ Itachi wondered

"not even the red-haired girl that comes around you occasionally?" itachi asked

"hn. Karin is useful. Her talents are helpful." Sasuke replied

"that's it…?" itachi asked

"that's it." Sasuke replied flatly

"But…" itachi trailed of his question "…how can she mean nothing and you guys…err-"

"fuck?" sasuke finished the questioned for his brother.

"yea…" Itachi nodded in agreement to sasuke's rhetorical question.

"like I said, Karin is _useful_" he finished and gave a smirk

Silence crept up between them

...

sasuke noticed that itachi was about to speak gain and cut him off before he could say anything "don't you dare mention naruto's name!" sasuke gritted through his teeth. He knows that itachi knows naruto, and naruto would be the next likely candidate on the topic to be discussed…

"actually no…" itachi began " I was going to ask you about the pink-haired girl, what her name…?" itachi went deep into thought to try retrieve the name of the pink haired girl

_Sakura_, sasuke thought. He hadn't thought about her in a while. _I wonder how is she doing? Is she okay_? _Does she have a boy feind? Is she being courted? _Sasuke thought. The thought of sakura being touched by another man made him angry…but he was not going to let it show._ Does he miss me? Has she lost her virginity as ye-_

"Sakura!" itachi belted out interrupting sasuke's thought " yes, I remember now! Sakura is her name" itachi gave a wide smile seeing how stiffened sasuke was. He knows he found a weak spot.

"how do you know sakura's name?" sasuke demanded though his teeth

"my, my…I sense _compassion_", itachi said as he gave a triumphant smirk

"you sense nothing," sasuke said defensively,"she means _nothing to_ me"

"but _did_ she mean something to you…at any point?", itachi winked at his little brother

Sasuke gripped his katana at his side irritated and ready to strike. Itachi hit a nerve and he knew it. Itachi smiled in delight at what he had accomplished. _Maybe he's not so cold after all_, itachi thought.

"answer my question you corpse! How do you know about sakura?" Sasuke demanded

"well…" itachi began then shot sasuke a triumphant gaze "you see it started when…"

* * *

**_ (flash back)_**

"itachi?" kisame sad " leader want us to go to the leave village and finf out anything we can about what they know about us and our organization"

They made their way to the village zooming through the tress in the night.

"kisame" is it possible for you to do this without me? Itachi asked

"err…sure, but why-"

"I have other business here" itachi stated before kisame could finish the question.

"if you say so. Just be quick. Meet me back here in an hour" kisame stated

"hai" itachi nodded.

Itachi had his mind bent on one thing when he heard the mission…visit the uchiha compound.

cmade his way into the compound and headed in the direction of his own house. He stood at the door hesitant to go in…guilt rode his back and bad memories returned. His hade went forward to put the door but they began to shake…

_Get a grip, itachi,_ he thought. He mustered up braveness and pushed the door. It creaked lowly. The place was filled with dust he noticed, he look at the living area _father's favorite chair_, he thought _sasuke and i were not allowed to sit in it_, he laughed at the memories. Then he glanced to the left, a door was there that led to the kitchen, _mother's favorite room of the house,_ he smiled at that thought. He made his way to the right…into sasuke's room. Of all the dusty places in the house sasuke's rooms appeared to be the least dusty. He stood canning the room and remembering helping his father with outing the things in sasuke's room when he was younger.

"huh?" his eyes fixated on a peculiar sight. It was a picture frame. But it was placed down. He went over to it and pick it up of the dusty dresser.

_It was team 7's group photo_.

_He looks somewhat happy_, itachi thought. Itachi noticed two of them…the blond haired one he made out to be naruto, and the grey haired one he'd noticed growing up…hatake kakashi. _But who is this pink_ _haired girl_? itachi could help but wonder. He had to admit that here green eyes were mesmerizing and her pink locks were a beauty. She seemed innocent, and sweet.

he flipped the picture frame over to look at the back;

team seven :(uchiha sasuke, uzumaki naruto and haruno sakura)

sensei (hatake kakashi)

_sakura huh?_ pondered on the pink haired girl's name. _she seems to be in very high spirit_, he continued to think examining the picture.

he had to admit, sasuke's team picture did look adorable, if their mother was alive she would have gushed over how handsome her youngest son has grown up to be.

itachi smiled.

**_ End flash back_**

* * *

Sasuke looked at itach engulfed in rage

"pink hair is not the norm…I have to admit that she drew my intention" itachi smiled as sasuke gritted his teeth and gripped his sword even tighter. "she was quite attractive. The picture you had was when you guys were twelve right? _Now_, she's…" itachi purred as at the end of the sentence

_You bastard!,_ sasuke thought. He knew what itach was trying to do. He was trying to get sasuke out.

It was working

...

"now…"itachi continued "she is gorgeous! With those long toned legs, and her perky brea-"

"shut up!" sasuke screamed at itachi. "what do you know about sakura's body huh?" sasuke demanded with rage

Itachi was pleased

"oh! I forgot to tell you that side of the story?" itachi asked rhetorically, "very well then, upon leaving the village, as I made my way back to the gate-jumping on rooftops- I _happened_ to stumble across a pinky-locks sleeping in her room" itachi said with a smile

"you _happen to stumbl_e huh"? sasuke aimed at his brother sourly "and…?" he asked

And nothing! There was nothing else to say, itachi only looked in at sakura, nothing more. But he was not going to let it end right there…he was enjoying it way to had to continue even if it meant _lying_….

"her window was open…" itachi noticed sasuke motioned into a fighting stance "I crawled in. she was heavy asleep, guess she was really tired from all the work at the hospital. Did you know she sleeps with in her_ underwear_? " itachi asked mockingly

Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"it seems she has cut her hair, her hair was taller in the picture as oppose to when i saw her in her room. She was wearing a navy blue underwear and her legs were …" he paused for effect, "sexy… lean…perfection. She had on really thin blouse that highlighted her nipples. I must say she is quite breathtak-"

"you piece of shit! How dare you?" sasuke interrupted itachi

"what?" itachi answered innocently with a wide smile "I thought you said she means _nothing_ to you, so you shouldn't have a problem if i…_claim her_" itachi teased

...

Sasuke has had enough of itachi's smart as talk! He drew his sword and lunged sideways towards itachi…

_Damn! He's gotten much quicker in the little time I have been gone_, itachi thought

Itachi was unable to evade sasuke's attack completely, and it ended rimming his side. Itachi hand his right arm over his left side where sasuke's katana struck…

"why you little insolent-huh?" itachi was interrupted by a shocking sight. _sasuke's bleeding?_, He thought _But how?_

Sasuke held his arm over his would like the one he had given itachi…his side…the same _precise _place! sword hung low after the attack… sasuke writhed in pain

…_How? Did someone attack him_?, itachi continued to think, _impossible!_ He answered himself, _i…we would have seen it coming, so how…?_

_..._

"itachi, you shit!" sasuke grunted in pain "what sort of sick trick did you pull?" sasuke spat wincing at the tearing and burning sensation at his side

"huh?" itachi looked at sasuke in confusion

"don't act ignorant! you-" sasuke began to say unstable on his feet

"sasuke, I did not do _anything_!" itachi emphasized the 'anything', "I swear…"

"then if you didn't then-" sasuke's question was cut short by madara

"_the bone and flesh jutsu_" madara interjected taking a step closer to the brothers

"what the hell is that?" Itachi asked in pain

Madara smirked

"the bone and flesh jutsu is a connection jutsu that connects two people. So whatever one feels physically…the other feels, rather whatever physical _experience _one has…the other too experiences it. I know you two still had some differences, and I knew that eventually tension will develop for whatever reason. Tensions ignite fights…and I have no time for your senseless bickering, so to prevent it I did the bone and flesh jutsu…" madra finshed

Sasuke and itachi, looked at madara dumbfounded

_Surely what he is saying cannot be true_…_could it_?, itachi thought

So you mean, If I had put the katana through his _heart_ then_ i_…?" sasuke's voiced trailed off

"Precisely!" madara nodded "you are your brother's keeper. What you feel…he feels. What he feels…you feel." he finished with a smirk.

"you shit! How dare you?" sasuke spat at madara

"to keep you two from fighting" he answered "I had no choice…"

_I guess I should have told the bout the jutsu…luckily the injury is not all that bad. I cannot damage the young uchiha in any way, I need him alive and well…he is the last living heir. he is the key to restring the uchiha clan . the clan will be restored one way or another...by will or by force,_ madara thought

...

"come! Come! We shall be on our way…" madara commanded

They headed to the exit of the casino, both itachi and sasuke still holding their sides

...

_Damn! Where's Karin when you need her_? Sasuke thought as he winced and writhed in pain


	4. lingerie

"okay, guys I'm ready!" sakura shrieked excitedly as she emerged from the bathroom after a long soothing shower. She was wearing a green pajama suit, ones that matched her emerald green eyes and complimented her figure well. The suit consisted of a full medium-thin blouse that hugged her upper body loosely, and tight short shorts that anchored up to the peak of her ass.

It was surprising how she came out of the shower so high spirited after what had happened earlier. It was if she was bi-polar. She was trying hard to hold back her pain and sadness; she had no problem with suffering with the sadness, she just did not want anybody to see it.

So she hid the pain and sadness.

She hid it very well.

…

The moment of truth had arrived. It was time to take a peek in the bags and look at the lingerie that lady tsunade had bought them. A composite feeling of anxiety and confusion filled the girls. They looked at the luggage propped up against the wall…hesitant to go for it.

"t..ten-ten?" sakura spoke. "could you please go for the bags please?" she asked

"err…sure which bag is each of your lingerie in guys?" ten-ten asked each girl generally

"the green." Hinata replied pointing to the green bag at the end of the luggage bundle

"the red." Sakura said . "it's under the other bags"

"the yellow." Ino spoke. Pointing to the bag at the end of the luggage pile opposite from hinata's green bag

Ten-ten's lingerie was in her purple bag; that purple bag, along with sakura's bag were below the others.

….

Ten-ten took hesitant steps towards the luggage; her body going numb from rattled and uneasy nerves. Ten-ten stretched and reached for the visible bags at either end of the pile-hinata and ino's bag. She stuck them under her arm while she bent on her knees and reached forward into the pile to search for the purple and red bag below the other bags.

She got them.

She stuck the other two bags under her other arm and made her way back to the bed that ino and hinata were staying on. She opened up her arms and they fell to the ground making thud noises.

They all looked at the bags nervously. Neither of the girls had seen the kind of lingerie lady tsunade had gotten them. Hinata had only gotten a glimpse of hers when her bag fell off the carriage she spent no time to look, she just quickly picked it up and placed it back in her bag…all she knew was that it was golden-yellow.

…..

"moment of truth, guys" sakura sighed

"ready?" ino asked

"hai!" they said in unison

"on my count…" ino spoke with authority. "one…" the girls took a deep breath. "two…" they tensed up. "three.." they all bent down as if in a race and unzipped the bags.

A bright halo escaped the bags….. as if they had found gold.

….

"oh my…" hinata said in exasperation. "its… its…."

* * *

"You did what?!" neji, naruto and shikamru scowled at the hokage.

tsunade had no choice but to tell the boys the mission their girlfriends were on. She had no choice, they knew something was up and were relentless in getting the information out of her. it was best for her to tell them… if she didn't then they would take things into their own hand and do things their own way….which might jeopardize the mission at hand. Tsunade knew the consequences of telling them…they are going to empty their anger on her, but she had to tell them…she had no choice.

_how could she send my sweet and innocent hinata on such a treacherous mission_! naruto thought. _what the fuck is granny thinking_!

"a seduction mission, eh?" shikamaru asked dumfounded "what does ten-ten know about _seduction_? after all she is a virgin!"

"nothing…_yet_" tsunade replied "but they are going to learn the ways of seduction-"

tsunade was cut off by neji's muttering "lord, please tell me granny is joking" neji said clasping his hand as if to say he was praying

"I'm sorry to inform you what everything that I am saying is indeed true.." tsunade spoke

neji looked at her in anger, "you mean to tell me, she would have to let another man _touch_ her?" neji asked through his teeth

"I'm afraid so." tsunade replied dryly.

neji hated the thought of Ino flaunting herself in front of another man. He simply hated it!

….

"hehe…" tsunade laughed nervously, " I know you boys are upset…" her voice trailed off as soon as she saw the expressions on the men faces…pure anger.

tsunade could not even begin to imagine how fucking pissed of the men were. the girls were theirs…not anyone else's! no other man should be allowed to touch…no other man but them!

"I had no choice. The girls are all beautiful and have great bodies…that is why I found the role of a seduction mistress so fitting for them. I saw the opportunity to find out what madara was thinking and I took it!" tsunade argued " this could save the village."

'but at the risk of…fucking men they don't even know" neji spat angrily. he was passed mad.

tsunade looked at neji with intent, suggesting to him that his statement was inappropriate.

naruto stood with his fist folded

….

shikamaru cut the tension, "you saw them fitting to assume the role as seduction mistresses, eh?" he asked

"hai," tsunade nodded

"please explain to me, what the fuck do they know about seduction…they all are untouched?" shikamaru finished asking

" they are all smart girls…I told them to observe and adapt to their surroundings." tsunade answered. "plus, I got them lingerie…"

_lingerie,_ they thought. The men looked at tsunade in a confused gaze

she sighed

"I got them very sexy…seductive…body hugging….sensual lingerie that compliments each of their body…" tsuande added

"what! why the fuck would you do a thing like that?" naruto shouted. the settled birds on the trees outside were become disturbed by the roar and anger in his voice they began to fly in a panicky pattern

"to make assuming the role much more easier on the girls…" tsunade replied honestly

she was not helping the situation at all…she was making it far worse.

_sexy…?_ naruto thought

_body hugging?,_ shikamaru thought

_sensual?,_ neji thought

now the boys were completely lost for words…..

"are you crazy!" neji screamed "you see how beautiful my Ino is? lingerie would make her _irresistible"_ the byakugan activated at his rage. " of course any man is going to want to touch her!"

tsunade gulped.

"hinata is so shy" naruto spoke. "this must be an awkward situation for her. if she ends up getting hurt in _any_ form I swear I will-"

"relax…" tusunade said nervously. afraid of what naruto was going to say.

she noticed that no one spoke of sakura, not because they didn't care about her, but for the simple fact that they had no romantic feeling towards her…so her risking the possibility of her losing her virginity didn't bother them that much. so them not bringing her up was not understanding.

"everything will be fine" tsunade assured

"with all due respect, tsunade-sama I won't take your word for it?" neji scraped through his teeth biting back his anger

they all stared at tsunade with angered gazes

silence crept up on them.

…..

"say granny…," naruto acknowledged tsunade. "I know I'm supposed to be mad and all, but my curiosity has peaked…"

"what do you mean?" tsunade asked

"err… what do you mean by 'chose lingerie that compliments each of their body'?" naruto asked

tsunade shuffled at her desk and looked directly at naruto.

" the lingerie I chose complimented the most remarkable feature for each girl…" tsunade answered. "for hinata, I chose to highlight her breasts…"

"gaah!" naruto exclaimed jumping up! "you mean you highlighted _my breasts_… for the interest of another man's eye? how dare you!"

_possessive much_, tsunade thought. none the less she nodded at naruto's question.

naruto grew mad with grade!

"…and ten-ten?" shikamaru asked

tsunade turned to him, " I chose a lingerie highlighting her ass, an-"

"lord please, tell me granny is humoring me,,," shikamaru said clasping his hand mimicking how neji was behaving earlier. "please tell me this is some sick joke!"

"I'm quite serious" tsunade replied drly

"you witch! how dare you showcase _my wonderful ass_! are you out of your mind?" shikamaru screamed lowly in rage. his hands trembling.

neji was hesitant to asked about Ino because he was afraid of what he'd hear. but he was curious. "and ino?" neji asked

"she has the broadest hips of the four, so i highlighted her curves. " tsunade replied

a flood of relief washed over neji. "that's not so bad" he said

"psh…" tsunade muttered quietly "you say that because you don't know how revealing the lingerie is" she added almost inaudibly

"you said what now!" neji scowled loudly

he heard!

"Revealing you say_? Define revealing_?" neji asked through his teeth

"well…her lingerie has a high thigh cut mounting all the way up her hips…and her legs would be exposed" she finished

_all their legs would be exposed at that_, she thought

"my hip! you chose to highlight _my curvaceous hip_!" neji fumed.

_well, forgive me_, tsunade thought sarcastically. _I didn't that naruto had breasts, or that shikamaru was_ _the owner of ten-ten's ass, or even that neji had curvaceous hips_. she smiled at the thought

….

'you think this is funny, granny?" naruto fumed at seeing the smile on tsunade's face. "some guy could be touching hinata right now as we speak, and you find that funny! grr…" naruto tried to control his rage.

tsunade whimpered.

" they have not reach the cloud as yet. their scheduled to reach the day after tomorrow." tsunade informed them

"Good, then we have time to-"

"No!" neji was cut off by tsunade. "You must_ not_ interfere! _That is an order_!" tsunade reinforced her statement. "Put your emotions aside! Think of the village! If being touched and flaunting their assests is a way of protecting the village then I see that as a small price to pay…" she finished

"Then why didn't _you _do it?" neji said in a feisty and rhetorical manner. he broke his gaze with tsunade and headed to the exit of the office.

tsunade looked at him, shocked at his comment.

"fuck!" naruto hit the desk and walked behind neji. shikamaru followed behind them in a deep contemplative thought. neither of the three acknowledging tusnade of their leaf.

"you are ordered not to interfere with the mission!" tsunade screamed at the men ensuring that even the furthest- neji- would be able to hear.

but how could they not interfere? How were they to sit and entertain the thought of their love being caressed by someone else? How were they to cope with thinking about the possibility of another man _barging_ into their territory…tearing down the barriers that were meant to be torn apart by them? How could they tolerate any of it!

* * *

ino pulled out her lingerie.

it was a soft-pink bustier-corset joining with the panties. the suit was whole. This particular lingerie is materialized with soft pink colored mesh and see-through material- bout to give the viewer a tease. it is designed with hot pink colored laces intersecting at the back, forming numerous X's all the way down to the down up until the lower side suit seemed to be. the breast holding section of the lingerie has seemed appeared stiff and firm suggesting that its main purpose is to lift up with the breast making it more perky and irresistible.

the lower half the lingerie is pink, also meshed and see-through, complimented the top half very well. with this lingerie, her hips will be accentuated and her legs will remain bare.

"this is quite…revealing", ino whispered lowly. Her cheeked reddened slightly at the thought of seducing man wearing, _this_. She shuddered at the thought.

Apparently, tsunade was not done with her yet, still in the bag was a hot pink satin robe. she figured the main of it was for the stripping and teasing part of the mission.

"Lady tsunade, really did go to really great extents to make sure we assume the role in its entirety." ino muttered.

"What's that?" ino said lowly as she her came across something else peeking at her from the bag. She look in wondering what else could possibly be in the bag . " a stiletto?" she asked herself at the sight of it. Sure enough, it was a stiletto…a a hot pink one at that, one to match the hot pink satin robe. _Man, lady tsunade really left no stones unturned, Ino thought._

* * *

Land of clouds.

itachi, madara and sasuke the Inn they had being staying for the past two weeks, just ten minutes' walk away from the casino. A well-renowned Inn in the land of course, 'BELLZ INN', the name of it. the uchiha's thought they deserved no less than the best. the hotel appeared extravagant, embellished with golden-bronzed tones; only the rich could _even_ think of staying here.

itachi had used genjutsu on the front desk clerk, making her belief had booked a room…making her see information that was not there in the records book. Being a uchiha did come in handy.

….

itachi and sasuke trudged to their awkwardly to their suite- a triple deluxe suite; consisted of three rooms. one room for itachi, one for sasuke, and the other for…Karin. madara never needed a room because he is barely there… always having some business to take care of.

Karin had sensed them coming. she stood at the door anticipating their arrival.

The door flew open.

"sasuke-kun" the red-headed girl said in delight, then quickly realized sasuke was holding his side and grimacing in pain. she noticed that itachi, too was wounded in the same place as sasuke.

_but how_?, she thought. she knows sasuke is undeniably strong and powerful. _How could someone_ _manage to get close enough to injure her baby this badly. not only that, sasuke was beside his brother_ _and despite their still remaining differences itcahi would never allow someone to injure his brother_ and _live, but, itachi too was injured, so who could be so strong to injure the two uchiha brothers? _Karin stood looking shock and dumfounded at sasuke.

"don't just stand there, heal me!" sasuke demanded harshly

"sasuke-kun, but how is-"

"shut up!" sasuke blurted angrily at Karin. he gave her and order and she's hesitating, how dare she! sasuke was about done with this pain….he wanted no more of it.

Karin looked at him hesitanty, she felt insulted at how sasuke barked at her in front of his brother, itachi. she felt belittled.

"Karin! if you make me tell you one more time to heali swear you will regret it!" sasuke gritted through his teeth.

itachi looked at sasuke staring at Karin in a evil gaze. _why is he so cold?_ itachi wondered. Karin looked at sasuke in a spiteful gaze and walked up to stand in front if itachi who was still at the door. she held out her arm,

"bite." Karin ordered itachi. itachi obeyed and he bit down softly into her flesh…

sasuke released a low manly gasp at her actions. he was shocked at her actions of defiance. she was defying him! not only that, she was putting itachi before him! sasuke wanted so badly to grip her by her neck and press his fingers against her throat! show her who's the boss…show her who's in control. for now, the only thing he would give her is his stare, he knew it was pointless to attack her…she was his healer. he practically needed her at this point, and she knows it…and she chose to milk every drop of the cow.

….

"done." itachi sais as he lifted his head from karin's arm. he breathed a sigh of relief which was understandable. he had been in pain for quite a while.

Karin moved slowly to sasuke…slowly and easy. she had defied him and he would maybe behead her it. she stretched out her arm towards him.

he just stared at her, giving her dead and sinister eyes.

"you can give those eyes all you want, but if you don't bite then-aaaah!" Karin screamed in pain.

sasuke had bit down hard on her flesh. blood seethed between his teeth. he had her by the wrist tightly…even if she tried to pull away she could not, she was held firmly in place…in _his _place.

Karin whimpered at the burning and stinging pain sasuke was putting her in…he had no intention. he shot het that spiteful eye she had given him earlier.

…

"done." sasuke said as Karin's blood raced down his chin from his mouth mirroring a vampire who had just fed.

the hard bite down on her skin was to put her back in place…let her know who really is in charge. Show her, _he's_ the one in control. This served as a memory and a reminder to her that if she ever defied him again…three is going to be dire consequences.

sasuke looked at Karin who was trembling and her arm bleeding, he gave karina 'get-outta-my-way' stare. she moved obediently.

sasuke smirked.

He walked pass her and went to his room.

* * *

ten-ten looked at her lingerie.

"oh. my. fuck.!" ten-ten exclaimed flabbergasted. they all turned to look at her.

the lingerie lady tsunade had chosen for ten-ten was a pull suit like ino's but significantly different. this lingerie was a full suit was blood-red and satin in its entirety. the upper part had an extensive 'V' cut down the breast area descending down up to the point the top meets the bottom. at the look of it, ten-ten knew it would expose the mounds and side of her breasts…which of course was what lady tsunade intended. the back was missing entirely…. the neck seemed to be the pin for the lingerie. it had a section to it where your head would go through...that was how the lingerie was going to cling to her body.

material seemed to have run out at the lower half of the suit, becaouse there seemed to be some material missing. it was impossibly short…at this length her ass wouldn't be covered entirely… another reason why lady tsunade chose it. she was sure of it.

shikamaru is going to spit fire when he finds out, ten-ten thought.

ten-ten's set came completed with a satin robe. this one glistened even more than ino's. and the blood red color made the suit breath-taking.

* * *

land of clouds.

zuryck sat alone in his office on his office phone speaking to his colleague; the same one he had been speaking to earlier in the casino when the uchiha's were eavesdropping.

his foot crossed propped up on his mahogany wooded desk; the finest mahogany money can buy. his office quite large- as expected- and very much transparent; the walls were glass. his office looked onto the commercial are of the village where most of the village's businesses were located. his dark grey suit, spotless and neat. his suit was complimented well with his seemingly expensive crocodile skin square mouthed-shoes.

Everything about him seemed expensive.

"you have to try!" zuryck screamed into the phone. "I'm in such serious cow s hit here…there must be something that you can do?' zuryck pleaded with the man on the other line.

"zuryck," said the man over the phone, his voice almost inaudible due to the constant static, suggesting bad connection. "I am aware of the _cow shit_ you are in, but believe me when I tell you, what is request of me is impossible!" the man stated

_madara, that fool! I told him that is requests are impossible. yet he still wishes to make things difficult for me. that shit!,_ zuryck thought

"is there _anything_ that toy can do, please…?" zuryck's voice trailed off with sadness "please…" he pleaded with his voice cracked. he was on the verge of crying. 'he will hurt my wife and daughter. he is compassionless and remorseless…I cannot allow this to happen to my family, so, please…" zuryck pleaded again.

"I now that this is difficult for you zuryck, but it is impossible for me to-" zuryck's attention to the voice on the office phone broke . his cell phone was ringing.

he looked at the screen and sudden fear and terror lined his face.

"madara…" he said lowly. zuryck turned his mouth back to the office phone, "hold on a minute, _he's _calling my cell."

zuryck slowly rose the phone to his ear and clicked the 'accept call' button.

"zuryck…" madara began before zuryck could even say hello…

"madara…" zuryck replied shakingly

"how is my request coming along/" madara asked with authority

" it's coming along well, madara. the request is hard yes, but it's coming along well none-the-less." zuryck replied.

"hn.' madara grunted. that answer did not satisfy him. 'it better be coming along well, your wife and yor daughter lives depends on it… my patience is wearing thin! for their sake you better not mess up." madra hung up.

zuryck's fist clenched in worry and panic. he hurriedly put his office phone back to his ear 'zuryxh?" the voice over the phone called out. tears fell from zurycks face…

"please…help me?" zuryck pleaded.

the voice over the phone released a sigh.

"give me some days, I will get back to you. I'm going to ask a friend of mine for a favor . do not get your hopes up….there is no guarantee that this is going to work, however, its worth a try." the voice on the phone said

"sure. sure. anything I'm appreciative for. thank you so much!" zuryck expressed his gratitude

"like I said, it's no guarantee…" the voice on the phone repeated

"okay…" zuryck sai relieved.

in a couple of days the…" the voice stated. then there was dial tone. the connection was gone.

* * *

sakura pulled out her lingerie.

"what the hell is lady tsunade thinking!' sakura exclaimed at the sight of the lingerie that was specifically picked out for her.

it was a black baby doll. the dark consisted of a mixture of satin , mesh and red-laces. the breast is made out see-through mesh…like ino's the breast are appeared to be stiff and firm, perfect for lifting breast and making them note plump. the body of the dress was satin and even in dim light the dark dress glistened. red-laces scraped across the back of the lingerie in a horizontal pattern. black and red are great complimentary colors for seduction. sakura had a little of everything as it related to body…so tusnade chose a lingerie that would accentuate everything; her breasts…her hips and even her ass.

the dress appeared to reach sakura five inches below her hip. for her, that is too short.

the notched that it came with two other thibgs; the first one she took into consideration was the black and red laced panties that was supposed to go with it. a red X rested right in the center of the panty and the rest of it was black.

she noticed the second piece of garment…a satin black robe.

"shah! this woman is carzy!" sakura muttered under her breath.

* * *

land of clouds.

Karin entered sasuke's room slowly, she was concerned about his healing and how he was recovering. she was also worried about her actions before and how they might influence things from here on out. she stood still at the wooden door inside sasuke's room, he appeared to be asleep.

"my poor sasuke-kun" Karin said almost inaudibly. sasuke looked so vulnerable. she thought that sasuke's face looked more soft and was filled with emotion as oppose to before. _what could bring forth_ _such a change_? Karin thought.

she took another step forward and the floor creaked as her feet put pressure on the floor. Karin gasped as she saw sasuke's eye open abrupty. he looked at her dean on as it to say 'what is she doing in my room?'

karin's froze still, as if someone had taken a picture of her…in her mind, time had stopped for a moment. she wanted to sun but her legs refused to move.

"karin…" sasuke said dryly

"yes, s…sasuke-kun? Karin stammered

"what-"

"I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing…I didn't mean to barge into you room" she spoke quickly fearing that sasuke would flare up at her…

sasuke looked at her with a piercing gaze.

"hn.' was all he groaned and closed back his eyes.

….

"sasuke-kun?" Karin asked nervously

"what?" scowled as if he was irritated

"um…" I there anything you want help with?" Karin furthered her question

"no." sasuke flatly replied.

Karin stared at him. his eyes still closed as if he was ignoring her.

"is there _anything _you would like for me to do?" Karin asked with her eyes narrowing seductively at sasuke. he knew what she meant.

his eyes shot open and looked at her and he gave a smirk. Karin saw his smirk an d was pleased with his reaction. Karin moved over to sasuke who was laying on his back –his shirt off from before, he'd remove it to prevent it from irritating his wound before Karin healed him.

Karin slowly leaned forward over sasuke's head with her hands on his forehead pretending to take his temperature…her bosom pressing softly into his distinct jawline…nearing his mouth.

he knew what she was doing.

"oh…poor, sasuke-kun…" Karin said lowly and seductively as she trailed her hands along his face, stilling pressing her breasts int his jaw.

sasuke felt his manhood gave a single throb…bloog had begun to pump! and now, only one head was doing the thinking and it was not the head on his shoulders…it was the head with the long extension down below. sasuke gave into his urges and slowly turned his mouth towards the direction karin's breasts. he aimed...ready to go in when he noticed…

"huh?" sasuke exclaimed in disbelief. Karin had moved her breasts! Karin got up off the bed. she looked down spitefully at sasuke.

"Karin.." sasuke gritted through his teeth

"sasuke-kun?" Karin answered innocently. she looked at sasuke with a mocking smile

"wha-"

"payback!" Karin interrupted saskue's question with a straight answer. sasuke looked on confused for a while, then it him. it was when he and itachi had just came home with their wound and he ordered her around like a little child. he growled at her as if she was some insignificant bitch. he didn't acknowledge her in any decent way. he embarrassed her in fron of his brother. now, she was going to show him that he can't help but to want her…she'd plan to make him _beg_. she knew sasuke begged for nothing…but she was going to make him beg!

'huh. I see…" sasuke said realization. Karin stood with her hands crossed displaying her facial attitude. "Karin/ sasuke called again

"hmph!" Karin stppeped closer to the door

sasuke was irritated! he wanted to release, now! she'd already gotten him hard, it wouldn't simply go down…he needed a sexual release.

"Karin…strip!" sasuke demanded in a harsh yet seductive tone. she could hear the want in his voive and she was pleases.

"make me.." Karin teased as she edged closer to the door while giving sasuke a 'imma-make-you beg-' gaze. sasuke sat on his side on the beg with his shoulders supporting his weight. 'you act as if I mean nothing to you! you belittle me and make me feel insignificant" Karin stated "no problem. since I mean nothing to you….you will not receive anything from me" Karin added stubbornly

sasuke now sat on the bad, his feet touching the ground. he's had enough of her game…he wanted to feel her walls collapsing with every thrust his manhood makes.

"Karin, the longer you make me wait, the harder it will be on you…I assure you" sasuke said with much seriousness

"hmm." Karin said as sh shot sasuke a mocking smile and took a astep closer to the door.

"hn." sasuke said in frustration. "have it your way"

…

suddenly, he was behind her…

"eep!" Karin released a high shriek. _damn i! he fast_, karin thought

…

* * *

hinata pulled out her dress.

"my goodness…" hinata released a semi- shocked statement. really and truly she was not all that shocked, she had seen the other lingerie and knew what she was in for.

she knew that it was yellow-golden color from before when it fell out of her bag off the carriage. but now was the first time she had actually l_ooked_ at it.

hers was the most revealing. it consisted of two parts; two distinct lower and upper parts (unlike ino and ten-ten's lingerie that was joined).

a gdolden-yellow bra and golden yellow panties. the material was laced and meshed. the bra had an open top so the mounds of her breasts would be bare…it seemed to be the right seze for hinata. the panty was teasingly laced…the sides just mere string that could be easily be torn apart by a simple rough tug at them.

a laced and meshed came with that suit.

* * *

sasuke held Karin's hand at the wrists in front of her…squezzing down on them. she winced at the pain." I told you the longer you make me wait, the harder it will be for you" sasuke said emotionlessly as he stared down on her. she could feel his hard body pressing against hers. with one abrupt rough movement he swung her around, her back facing his front. she gasped at his manliness.

it was Turing her on.

with another sudden movement he forced her against the wooden door. he pressed his body against hers, an d raped into her ear slowly "I beg for _nothing_." she trembled, she wanted him…badly! "now…" sasuke turned his mouth to her earlobe and the warmth of his breath contradicted with the cold air…she felt the difference and it made her quiver with undeniable want. "…strip" he ordered her gain. Karin slowly mover her hands upwards to unbutton her jacket, but hesitated to begin…

"no!" she resisted and dropped her hands. sasuke's hand tightened on her hips, and Karin felt the pressure increase against her skin…it hurt. "oh…sasuke-kun…" Karin moaned

"the longer you make me wait…the harder for you." sasuke repeated flatly. karin's legs began to fail…she wanted him so badly.

_god, I want him inside me now!_ she thought. _I need to feel him tearing down my walls the way he usually does. why am I so addicted to his fuc-no! _Karin fought her urges._ no Karin, you have to hold it. show that uchiha who is boss…show him who has the pussy!_

sasuke's grip at her waist loosened…he had new plans for her. he slowly brought his right hand around to the mound of Karin's pussy, then he trailed his left hand around to her breast…he held on to the first one his hand caught and squeezed gently. Karin whimpered uncontrollably. "Karin.." he said lowly, his voice sent moisture through her opening onto her external folds. he stck his tongue on her neck, and the warmth and moisture of his tongue was driving her crazy with want…rather need.

"sasuke-kun.." Karin said dazes with lust and want "please…enter me" she pleaded lowly with uneven voice. sasuke wasn't about to take orders from her. he was the one in complete control here…not her.

"be careful what you asked for, Karin" sasuke said as he licked her earlobe slowly. "still, you have not done what I told you to." sasuke stated. she crossed her gaze to him…confused. she did not remember what he had told he to do. her mind was too far gone." strip," he repeated flatly

Karin raised her hand hurriedly and undid her buttons. sasuke braced off her to let the jacket fall free to the ground. her breasts lounged lower due to gravity…still perky never-the-less. her breasts were slightly smaller than sasuke's hand. he used his other hand and moved from the mound to the crease between her thighs. "hn." he released lowly as he felt she was already wet. he smirked in delight. _pretending like_ _you can resist me_, sasuke thought

he really didn't need to do anthing else to her…she was already wet, still, he was not going to let her off that easily…she'd made him wait and now she would feel his wrath. sasuke turned Karin around slowly, her breasts exposed and her back against the door. she hoisted up her right leg on sasuke's hip…she was eager! eager to feel his hard dick inside her…eager to feel his hard thrusting, Eager to feel…everything.

"sasuke-kun…I beg of you…please fuck me" Karin pleaded. ironic how she's intended to make him beg, now she was the one doing the begging. sasuke trailed his tongue along her neckline…down to her shoulder, while his hand found its game playing with her clit through her black tights…

he stopped to give her a breather. she did not want him to stop. " that thing has served its time, don't you think?" sasuke asked rhetorically pointing to karin's black tights. "karin remove it." sasuke demanded. Karin srtuggled to regain her composure and did what she was told. she tugged at the tights roughly pulling it off her waist. the tights slowly fell …leaving wet streaks along her legs as it made its way to the ground. she was soaked and ready, and sasuke was ready to give her what she wanted. slowly, he stooped himself positioning his mouth directly in front of her breasts, he blows softly on both nipples, he felt her body quiver when he did this.… he looked up to see her head tilted up in the air and her mouth slightly open with a pleasurable gasp. encouraged he sucked karin's nipple into his mouth slowly. she melted. unable to keep herself up…she collapsed and sasuke caught her in his arms. "stand." he ordered Karin, that seemed hard for her to do…she lost the control over her own body. never the less she tried to stand, she stood shaking though, her hands on sasuke's shoulder…to help keep her balance and stable.

sasuke's right hand found its way back to karin's naked wet crease again… "how dare you try to defy me…" he rasped in her ear as he injected his middle finger into karin hard and remorselessly. she yelped at the sudden invasion of her body, karin's breathing got heavier and uneven. sasuke wasn't don with her yet. "how dare you suggest to me that I am to _beg_…" sasuke gritted through his teeth as he jammed a second finger into her

"aaah!' she screamed. sasuke begins thrust his fingers back and forth in her

"how dare yo-"

"no!" Karin screamed lowly in a pleading manner stopping sasuke's question, she knew what was coming next…a third finger. she could not manage. a smirk came across sasuke's face and he withdrew his fingers…

"huh?" Karin looked at him in confusion. _why is he retreating?,_ she thought. he saw the consuion on her face and knew what she was thinking about, why was he stopping?

"Karin, at this point…you've made me wait so long…" sasuke's voice trailed off

'and?' Karin asked

"if I enter you...i will _hurt_ you" sasuke stated as he stared e motionlessly at Karin. his gaze serious.

"that's fine. you've hurt me before…" Karin said anxiously

sasuke looked down on Karin with intense eyes, "Karin, if I fick you…I will seriously hurt you. now are you sure?" sasuke asked. Karin was hesitant…

"can't you go easy? I now you have self-control" Karin stated

"self-control is my forte, but I am a man of my word" sasuke stated. Karin looked confused, "I told you the longer you make me wait…the longer it will be for you. if u fuck you, I will do so mercilessly! now I am giving you the chance to back out…" sasuke advised seriously, his erection still firm in his pants.

'i…I'm sure" Karin said hesitantly. she did no care what wrath sasuke was going to unleash on her, all she knew…she wants him, even if that meant damaging her in the process. she had to have him.

"very well then." sasuke said flatly. no emotions attached. sasuke with his manly roughness tugged and loosened his pants, it fell to the ground. he pull at his under pants in one rough movement and his underwear followed his pants. sasuke stood naked, he was perfection personified. sasuke roughly hauled Karin over to the bed, he set her in a fixed position…the doggy position. here he could go the deepest. here he could maneuver best, here he could pin her arms if she tried to run, here…. he had complete control.

Karin laid on all four, her ass tilted up in the air, her opening exposed and fully visible. he positions himself directly at her entrance…he grips her waist, he…thrusts in

!

* * *

"gaah!" itachi exclaimed. a strange and pleasurable feeling began to consume him. he felt constrictions around his shaft, the feeling was overwhelming. he quickly pulls down his pants to see… but there was nothing there.

so why was he feeling this way? his body consumed with pleasure, he couldn't help but to moan at the feeling. he felt his release starting to build up! he knew the feeling…it felt like sex, but how…?

"sasuke…" he gritted through his teeth in realization. madara's words rang in his ears, _"what one experiences…the other will experience…". _clearly sasuke was having sex, and he was feeling everything that sasuke was feeling…everything!

* * *

Karin gripped the bad with her teeth, biting back a painful scream. sasuke's thrusts were rough…hard…and remorseless. he had warned her, but she didn't listen. he sank his manhood deep inside her and Karin felf every inch of it…more than how she felt it before. she released a crying whimper and she pushed forward as if to get away from sasuke, but he caught her hands behind her back and slammed harder into her. she yelped from the pain. she could no longer hold back the screams

"aaHH!" she shrieked

* * *

"FUCK…" itcahi moaned. the rushing back and forth feeling on his haft seemed to quicken. "sasuke that bastard!" itachi scowled still in pleasure

…

"aahh!" itachi heard a female scream. it was Karin..

….

"oh fuck! oh fuck!" itachi gritted through his teeth, he could feel bis pressure building up for release…

* * *

sasuke hoisted his right leg onto the bed for firmer placement and better positioning. he slammed into Karin harder and faster…Karin exploded uncontrollably along his shaft…..

* * *

itachi felt a warm liquid sensation coming down his shaft. he cursed under his breath. he was not foreign to this feeling at all, he knew what it meant

"karin…" itachi said lowly

* * *

sasuke was relentless in his stroking, his speed remained constant. there was no decrease in pace as oppose to when he just started.

"s…sasuke-kun, stop" karin pleaded. "please…"her words jerked out of her with every stroke sasuke made. he was near his release. Karin thought that it was not possible for him to go any harder…but was she wrong! nearing his release his pace quickened significantly…

he pulled out quickly and made his release onto the floor.

"oh…' sasuke moaned at his release.

* * *

itachi laid on the bed, his semen scattered on the sheets. a relieved feeling washed over him, like a ton had been lifted up off his shoulders.

"damn you sasuke…" itachi managed to whisper through his heavy panting.

* * *

sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, catching his breath. Karin laid on the bed on her her belly, she had just collapsed after sasuke released his grip on her. she was sore and bruised.

…..

"Karin?" sauske called

"sasuke-kun…" Karin answered

"hurry up and catch you breath. in need my bed, I want to sleep. your clothes are at the door, take them up on your way out." sasuke said dryly. Karin felt sadness, he always did this to her. every time he'd want her service he would take it and throw her aside after he was done. but why would she set herself up for the same thing if she knows what's going to happen/ she simply just could not resist him. she always felt used. now, it wasn't just her body aching…her heart too pained and she couldn't differentiate which one hurt more..

* * *

"well, now that we've seen the…err… lingerie, tomorrow we start rehearsal" sakura stated to the girls. " we have a day to prepare. tomorrow his going to be hard work, so het some rest…we have a long day ahead for us tomorrow"

"hai!" the girls said unison…

hinata turned off the lights andt hey all crawled into their beds…


	5. rehearsal

sun grew bigger in the sky, and the yellow light peaked through the window of the girls' room; the yellow light taunts the girls' eyes with its brightness…radiating light into every corner of the girls closed eyes. they knew what it meant…it was morning.

sakura was the first to open her eyes. Her eyes narrowed adjusting to the bright light entering her pupil, ten-ten followed sakura, she let out an arm stretch and looked over to sakura with rested eyes. now, it was hinata and ino still sleeping. sakura slowly laid up at the bottom of the bed, the bed released a soft creak and hinata's eyes flew open. that was understandable, shinobi's were taught to always stay alert even when sleeping, so, it's not surprising that a faint noise would wake her. ino still sleeps as the other three girls shuffle out of their beds, not even the shuffling seemed to budge ino's slumber. she was a dead sleeper.

"ino!" ten-ten pulled on ino's right foot. "ino wake up. we have a lot of work to do today. you can't stay in the bed any longer. c'mon get up! ino… ugh!" ten-ten gave a frustrated sigh; waking up ino seemed to be futile.

"let me try" hinanta moved towards ino and ten-ten-s bunk bed. she positioned her mouth upwards near ino's ear, "neji, what are you doing here?" hinanta said a giggle

"wha-neji-kun is here?" ino jumped up out of her 'deep' slumber and looked intently at the girls, they all laughed. "what..why…when.." ino still asked, not realizing that it was a method of waking her. then it hit her, it was a lie. "that's not funny guys! don't play with like that. I thought he was seriously here…" ino's voice trailed off and a sudden sadness took over her face… they noticed

"ino, I'm sorry" hinata began. " I was just trying to wake you.."

"I know hinata. it's not that…" ino trailed of." it's just that I miss him…". the girls knew what ino meant, and they understood exactly how she felt…even sakura. before they had left the village the boys were away on mission, and even then they hadn't seen them in a while. now, even with the boys back from their mission…they had gone on a seduction mission. so they have not seen the boys in good while, and they missed them terribly. sakura knows that it means to go for long periods without seeing the one you love…she's gone months now, and even when they see each other it is never under good circumstances. he always ignores her…as if she was insignificant…as if she was invisible. now that she's promised herself to get over him once and for all…she couldn't care less if she saw him for the rest of her life…at least that's what she tries to convince herself.

"I understand, ino" ten-ten spoke. "I ,miss shikamaru too." the two girls sighed in sadness and looked on. hinata too had missed naruto. but shw would not add to the conversation as she did not want sakura to feel further left out. everyone had a mate except her.

…..

"here's whats's going to happen guys" sakura instructed. they all looked at her with attentive eyes. "each of us is going to freshen up, get something to eat, after that we meet back here in two hours for rehearsal. meanwhile we go about our business I want each of you to think of a seductive routine that you each want to do." sakura finishes.

they all nodded in agreement, but there was a sense of hesitation…they didn't have a clue as to what seductive routine they should choose to rehearse. they were blank…

* * *

shikamaru laid in his bed, unwilling to get up even though the sun shines so brightly. his hands tucked behinds his head and his mind lost in thought, and it was so since he came home last night, since then it _remained so. he had his mind on one thing, and one thing only…ten-ten._

_ten-ten, gosh! I simply cannot bear the thought of another man touching you! I know that if you are pit to the test you will have to give in to horny men, nut I just can't bear the thought! you mean so much to me, you are supposed to me mine…and mine only. that lovely ass that lady tsunade chooses to showcase should be only showcased to me! shit! I think I'm going to lose my mind thinking about that darn mission! oh ten-ten, please just finish the mission before it reaches point that you have to…_ his thought trailed off with sadness.

_you bring out the best in me…you make me not so lazy, you may find it funny but it's true. your smile is so radiating that whenever you come around my mood automatically lightens, even in my saddest moments you manage to bring out a smile in me. you alone ten-ten have that effect on me. your personality is vibrant yet easy…its kind of hard to explain but you are composite of both; vibrant with a positive persona yet calm with an easy going mentality_. you body is alluring and needs no lingerie to bring out your sexiness, you have that all natural. your body is where I want to reside….

_fuck, shikamaru are really going to sit back and let some stranger take what is yours? you have to go to the cloud…what if she's in danger and you end up saving her life? what if she's hurt and needs you there? eh? you have to go_, shikamaru managed to convince himself

"tomorrow first thing, I'm heading to the cloud!" shikamaru stated as he sits up in his bed. "I need to go see neji and naruto."

* * *

it was now ten in the morning, the girls had all gotten dressed and ate. they girls all had on casual clothes, they all had on semi baggy shorts reaching three inches above the knee; ino's green, sakura's purple, ten-ten's nay blue and hinata's pink. ino wore a tight white blouse and her chest was pressing out of it, as if the space was too small to hold her bosom. ten-ten had on a tight strapless green blouse. sakura wore a loose fitting yellow blouse and hinata a semi-tight blouse. It appeats they could care less what they wore for practice…it showed.

they all huddled up in the center of the room… it was time for rehearsal.

"okay, ino what have you decided to do ad your seduction routine? ten-ten asks

"well, I was thinking that since I have great hips.." they all scoffed at that part of ino's statement."… I was thinking that I could do a whining routine complimented with a little seductive attitude" ino finished her statement.

"whining? what's that?" hinata asked ignorantly

"it is a circular hip rotation movement, it is very seductive." ino replied

"so, do you know how to whine, ino?" ten-ten asks

"kind of…" ino answered unsure. the girls faces show they were aware that she was unsure. "I was given a mission a while back, I was to escort two female belly dancers to a competition, what they wanted protection for I don't know. I just went with lady tsunade's order…I didn't question her orders. anyway, the point I'm trying to bring across is that on the mission I was with them during practice and I saw how they did it. I also heard the pointers they were giving to each other on how to make the routine better, so now, I'm going to put into play what I saw and heard." ino finished.

sakura, hinata and ten-ten still had unsure faces.

ino walked over to the door, the rest of the girls dressed back from the center of the room t give ino space. ino looked focused, as if trying to remember how the belly dancers moved their hips. she had her hands on her hips, slowly she begins to move them…it was a strangely awkward side to behold, the hip rotation was stiff…

the girls watched intently, not criticizing.

ino's movement becomes more fluid, and if her hips were swaying in the wind. she was doing it! her hips rotated well smooth, and it looked very much seductive. ino put some attitude into her routine and she seductively whines towards the center of the room, with intent and seductive eyes. she moved her feet and her hips still rotated. the other three girls were taken aback by what ino was doing, she was whining and she was whining really good at that. they were impresses. she stopped to give them a 'told-ya-I-could-do it-gaze' and delightful smirk.

"eep!" hinata gave a excited shriek "that was graet ino! it was so good…you I was even being seduced", they all laughed at hinata's statement.

"thanks guys. but I have to keep on practicing if I want to nail this routine." ino said passionately. she knows she has to perfect the routine so as to entice the buyer in a lesser time and get the information she needs before…she gives away neji's gift.

* * *

neji sat at his room's window looking outside, his chest bear and his bottom only have covered with his underpants. he had just gotten out of bed, don't be fooled he was not sleeping. in fact he had not slept at all. how could he? he had been thinking about ino all night.

_fuck! how could you ino…how could you accept such a mission? you know how I feel about you, you know that such a mission I would disapprove! shit, if any scum touches you I swear I am going to kill him and that granny! something hit him, what if she ends up in danger? what if she dies? I would not simply cope? he gritted his teeth. I will not leave such a risky mission to chance. I'm going for my girl! screw the mission_.

" I have to speak with naruto and shikamaru now." neji managed to mutter as he hurriedly run to put on his clothes.

* * *

"hinata your turn. what's your seduction? ino asked

"well, seeing the lingerie that lady tsunade got me, I think that the best routine for me id to do a strip tease.' hinata answered. the girls all looked at hinata dumbfounded at her answer.

hinata gave a giggle at their expressions. "it's a seduction mission after all, anything I choose would have made you guys still have that look on you faces…" she added.

she was right, even if she had chosen to do something else they still would looked shocked. her personality and the role she has to play is highly contradictive.

"well then, show us what you've got." ten-ten stated.

"well,I saw this in the movies, so don't laugh" hinata spoke. hinata walked towards the door. her back to the door and her front facing the girls, she let out a calming sigh and looked ahead. her face softened and her eyes narrowed in a seductive way, she walks sensually and fluidly towards the girls her legs crossing over each other like model on the kat-walk but with more slowness and sensuality. she stopped in the middle, still with her seductive pale gray eyes, she pretended as if she had on a coat or jacket and slowly sliding it off, still keeping eye contact with the girls.

they were impressed.

"that's all I have for now, but I'm going to keep at it. I will make my routine perfect!" they all shrieked with excitement at hinata's words. now they were more encouraged to do great on the mission.

* * *

naruto stood in his shower, water beating down on is tired and sore flesh. his mind deep in thought, worrying about one thing, rather one person, hinata.

_oh, hinata I sure hope you are okay. granny said that you girls know what you are doing, but… I don't like it at all. how am I supposed to sit and do nothing while filthy man have their fucking nasty hands on you and their dirty twisted minds think of repulsive things to do to you? huh! you mean so much to me hinata…so much. _naruto's hands clenched his hair tightly as if trying to rip them out from their roots.

_you are so calm…delicate…soft, those stinking men are going to want to take advantage of you, I just know it! grrr! fuck what that granny said, I'm going after my girl…mission smishion!_

naruto stepped out of the shower naked and dripping

"I have to see shikamaru and neji now" naruto grunted as he struggled to put on his clothes on his wet body.

* * *

"ready ten-ten? what do you plan on doing? sakura asks

"I was thinking that since I'm flexible…I could maybe do a routine displaying that. that, along with some sexy attitude" ten-ten remarked. "I already know how to do the flexible part, I just need to work on my seductive attitude for now" she added

true, ten-ten is indeed flexible and her routine would surely make any man lust.

* * *

land of cloud.

_sasuke still in bed, his face showing that he was lost in thought. sakura! I will not allow what-ever feelings I have for you make me vulnerable…you will not be my weakness. I have no weakness. as of this moment, I am certain that my connections with you and naruto no longer exists. you could have a brutal death I don't give a fuck. you mean nothing to me,_ sasuke thought trying to assure himself.

knock! knock!

someone was at the door

"sasuke-kun? are you awake?" a female voice called

he knew the voice, "Karin…"sasuke groaned in frustration.

* * *

"sakura, what's you routine choice?" ten-ten asks

"I really don't have one. I'm not good at the whole seduction thing." sakura said slightly embarrassed.

"none of us know anything about seduction sakura, so don't feel embarrassed." ten-ten assured "there is something that you can do. ino, hinata and I chose to do routines off things that we saw, have experience with in a sense or things that we are good at. let me explain, I am flexible, so I based my routine around that; hinata based her routine on the type of lingerie she saw along with movies she has watch and ino based her routine on the fact that she has great hips. so, you do the same…." ten-ten advised.

sakura stood thinking deeply, what good asset does he have that she can turn into a routine…. then it hit her…

I'm a good talker!" she blurted out.

"good.? ten ten encouraged "now, tell me how can you manipulate you good talking skills to form a routine? ten-ten asked

sakura begins to wonder again, tehn something else hit her, "I will do a seductive talking routine…I will talk dirty" sakura said what came to mind.

"but do you know how to talk dirty sakura?" ino asked

"um…I was up late one night and the television was still on. then his really sexually explicit movie came on…" the girls stared at sakura in disbelief, sakura was watching porn? sakura saw the look on their faces and knew immediately what they were thinking. "oh no guys! I was not watching it. I was doing some paperwork to give to tsunade-sama and the television was…anyways, what I'm trying to say is…I heard how they spoke to each other." sakura finished.

"oh ok, so are you going to let us hear?" hinanta asked

"um…no." sakura replied. "guys, I know this is rehearsal and this is a time for trial and error, but please understand when I say that that I can't do it here…." her voice trailed off. "I am really hesitant to talk dirty know, I don't know why…but I just am…"

they all looked at her confused.

"so sakura, if you don't practice the routine now, do you think that you'll be able to master it in time?" hinata asked with deep concern

"you have a point, but I swear to you all, I will not put the mission in jeopardy…I will perfect the routine. but for now…just bear with me…please…" saskura stated

they looked at her with concern. why was she hesitant to practice the routine in front of them? what was going through her mind? they could only suspected that it had something to so with sasuke…but sakura said that she is in the process of getting over him, so he couldn't be the reason for her hesitation, could it?

* * *

i know that this chapter is short :)

rememeber to review.


	6. 10:30-the dreaded time

day of arrival is here. the girls still laid asleep in their beds at 7:25 am, they all been rehearsing their routines up until late last night; with the exception of sakura who appeared to have been rehearsing her routine in her mind, for some reason she did not want anybody to hear her talking dirty-none the less, they all were completely exhausted.

it was estimated that the girls would were to reach the cloud by 10:00am, in order for that they had to get up at 7:30 in the morning. the girls showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, they had to reach the cloud early enough to get settled, take in the environment and become accustomed to the ways of the native people and adapt to it as soon as possible, there is no time to waste…they had to get up soon, rather now. kami knew he had to wake them up.

Knock! knock!

they all turned in their beds. kami heard one of them groan.

"knock! knock.

"ugh!" heard of them said in frustration. "who is it!" someone in the room called out. whoever she was, it was evident that she was not a morning person. kami heard thud footsteps approaching the door…they sounded heavy, for a minute he thought Godzilla was coming to get him. the door creaked open slightly to reveal worn out and tired eyes. it was ino….

figures.

"what is it?" ino asked

"I'm sorry to disturb your peaceful sleep, I know that you girls are t-"

"what!" ino exclaimed impatiently. she definitely was not a morning person…better yet she was not a people person. the only creature that ino seemed to could have live with are hyenas. they are all smile, but will rip you to shreds without hesitation.

"you girls have to get up now," kami answered timidly, afraid of teasing the hyena's sharp teeth. "it's the best time to get up…to get ready…eat and prepare so that you guys will be able to reach the cloud at the time lady tsunade told me she estimated us to reach." figures why kami was had to courage to wake them up as tired as they are…there was someone he feared more, the hogake. he had to follow her orders to the T. lady tsuade's temper was notorious, and he knew better than to get her out.

"fine. I will wake up the others." ino spoke.

"you do that. in the meantime could you bring out the luggage that you girls are not going to use to get ready, I want to start packing up things on the carriage now." kami turned and walks aways.

"ugh! stupid carriage driver…stupid mission…stupid….stupid…" ino spat lowly as she closed the door. sh was tired, but she was forced to work on worn out muscles. whining and hip rotation takes a lot out of you that's for sure.

"hey guys wake up!" ino screamed.

they all jumped up on alert, all with tired and dazed eyes. they all looked at her with a 'what-is-it?' gaze.

"kami just came to the door. he said it's time to get up. we have one and a half hour to get dressed and board the carriage." ino answered.

"oh…" hinata, ten-ten and sakura moaned in unison.

* * *

the land of clouds.

"someone's coming." Karin said to sasuke. itachi still sat in his chair unnerved by karin's comment. sasuke gripped his sword ready to strike, even though he himself can sense chakra he was unable to sense this one; Karin was the sensor, she could pick up even the faintest chakra, so he took her word for it. "someone powerful too…" Karin added.

itachi still seemed unnerved, as he knew what was coming.

"madara?" sasuke questioned Karin

"no. I would know his chakra. this chakra I am familiar with but I just can't place my tongue on who exactly it is." Karin replied. 'he's getting closer…"

"wait! I know that chakra…" sasuke exclaimed with disbelief. a smirk came across itachi's face seeing his little brother's realization. "It's…"

the door knob rattles and is being turned... the person did not even bother to knock, as if he paid for the suite-well no one paid for the suite but you get the idea. the door creaked open..

kisame.

_no wonder why itachi didn't budge when he heard Karin. he knew who it was all along_, sasuke thought.

"hn," sasuke groaned at his sight. kisame looked at sasuke with thought filled with eyes.

kisme's eyes quickly shifted to itachi who was sitting in his chair..

"itachi, for a minute I really thought that was you there," kisame said as he shifted his eyes back to sasuke.

sasuke looked at kisame with hate-filled eyes. he had no reason but apparently that was the only emotion sasuke seemed to be able to display.

" I was wondering when you started to wear a skirt" kisame released a childish laugh through his teeth. itachi only smirked at his comment.

"you pathetic fish, what are you doing here?" sasuke practically demanded from kisame. sasuke did not take well to insults

kisame gave a wide grin, "here to visit itachi of course…" kisame answered. "I haven't seen him since he err…you know…err…he died"

""of course." sasuke gave a dry remark. he turned his back to kisame was still standing at the door. "I'll be in my room." he walked towards the direction of his room, passing his brother itachi. itachi's gaze didn't follow sasuke. they just stared blank at nothing.

the door slammed closed.

…..

kisame walks over closer to itachi. itachi's gaze slowly but not cautiously to kisame.

"you know, itachi i know you two are brothers and he's always resembled you, but, _now_ he is the spitting image of you. he almost had me fooled there for a bit."

itachi smirked.

"long time no see," Itachi spoke, in such calm and emotionless voice that he was known for. "tell me, what have you been up to?"

pleased to see his colleague alive and well- well _existing_ and well…still well none the less, kisame begins to unravel his ordeals….

"it's a long story…" kisame begins.

* * *

it was now 9:00am, the girls had gotten ready, the luggage were packed and they were ready to head out. sakura, ten-ten, hinata and ino boarded the carriage in that respective order, all dressed in black kimonos. kami sat in the front…waiting to go.

"ready?" kami askes

"mhmm. sure. whatever." ino replied sourly.

"yea." saskra replied.

"yes I am." hinata replied

ready to go." ten-ten replied. they were off. one hour till the land of clouds

* * *

Leaf Village.

naruto, shikamaru and neji stood at the entrance of the village. dressed in their ANBU gear. ready to head out they stood and stared at each other, each knew what the other two were thinking…because each had the same thing on his mind, finding their girl.

"we have to take precaution neji and naruto." shikamaru the genius mentioned. "we do not want to put the girls in any unnecessary danger, and at the same time put the mission in jeopardy. we have to be careful"

"hai." naruto and neji nodded.

"I was thinking, if we travel at a constant pace without stopping then we should reach, to my estimation, around 11:00pm tonight. maybe we could get a word with them, or even help them to gather information; from what I heard from lady tsunade the girls are scheduled to perform tomorrow night. my plan was to help them get the information they need to complete the mission, that way they don't have to perform." shikamaru presented a good point

"that is a great idea." neji commended shikamaru

"we have to hurry though. let's go.' shikamaru called as he ran off through the exit.

* * *

Land of Cloud.

kisame unraveled his ordeals to itachi. itachi listens attentively as he was a child listening to bedtime stories.

"someone's coming." Karin spoke and itachi tensed. this time he didn't know who was coming. his guard was up.

then, he felt something. something familiar…

"it's madara." itachi spoke dryly. nearly sounding like sasuke.

the door flew open. madara bursts into the room without any concern of the noise he was making-did not bother him if was disturbing the other guests. kisame looked at madara with wondrous eyes, as if he was idolizing him. he noted how much he resembled sasuke and itachi.

_fuck! the genetics of the uchiha lineage is strong_! kisame thought.

madara scouts the room, he picks up on a unfamiliar chakra. his eyes fixated on kisame. madara walked closer to kisame, his guard seemingly down. maybe he sensed that kisame was not a threat or maybe he thought kisame was inferior to his own power he did not even bother to put his guard up. madara stood seven inches in front of kismame…pretty close. madara looked at kisame with curious eyes.

kisame was a little intimidated, but he refused to let it show. showing that he is intimidated meant that he was weak, and he would not have it. he stared back.

"so this is the notorious, uchiha madara, huh?" kisame let the R in madara's name roll. "I've heard a lot about you…stories actually. it is finally good to meet you in person.

madara smirked at kisame's words. he was `pleased that he was talked about in such a idolic manner. his legacy still lives on.

kisame made a good first impression. he made his way onto madara's good side, that was not easy. sasuke and itachi yet to make their way on his side…not that they cared.

"your name?" madara asks in a demanding tone.

"kisame." the shark man answered. "former partner of uchiha itachi." madara glanced a look at itachi.

_oh I see_. madara thought.

"if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me some of your stories? like I said before, I'ver heard stioris, but as you know stories have a way of being changed over a period of time. so I ask you to tell me some of your most memorable experiences, so I can pick out the false ones. I do not want to pass on false stories to my children." kisame joked

itachi smirked widely at kisame's comments. _kisame, joking with madara? he must be really intimidated,_ itachi thought. he always had a way of reading people, even if they were putting up a front.

madara looked at kisame with fatherly eyes. he placed his hands in kisame's shoulder.

"very well then. what do you want to know…" madara asks preparing himself to tell his life stories.

* * *

"we're here." the carriage driver spoke the girls all looked ahead at the entrance of the cloud village. the journey was short and easy going, their bottoms hadn't began to hurt like the last time. they were grateful.

the approached the gate.

the girls' eyes begins to scan the village like radars as soon as they got through the entrance. their mission had just begun. the girls took in every detail; hinata's eyes scouring the market place looking for any strange or suspicious behavior, ten-ten eyes scanned people's faces trying to pick out nervous faces, ino, well…ino was putting on makeup, sakura listened to random conversations trying to pick out things that sounds suspicious. they were basically looking for leads to follow up on-all except for ino.

"the casino is just three minutes away.' kami spoke. the girls all froze. luckily they were scheduled to perform tomorrow night, so they had time to unfreeze and get used to the place.

…

they slowly approached the casino. they are taken aback by the casino's structure. they all thought it was big. nothing like this is in the leaf village. they figured that at the sight of casino that only wealthy men operate in there, that would mean that wealthy men would invest a lot of capital into the casino and spend a lot money into seduction mistresses. no wonder why the seduction mistresses were obligated to give them _everything_ they want.

the carriage stopped and the girls hesitated to come out. the pressure of the mission begins to affect them. they were intimidated.

"so are you girls going to just sit there all day? or, are you going to come down and check the place out?" kami questioned

still, the girls did not budge. their faces emitting nervousness.

…

thirty seconds after kami's words, they mustered up enough courage to descend the carriage with rattled nerves and shaky legs.

"go and get settled in the casino. I am going to unload the luggage." kami instructed. they nodded mechanically. they made robotic hesitant steps to the door…they each took a deep breath. they formed a queue; ino first- of course, hinata, ten-ten and sakura respectively.

* * *

zuryck and madara stand face to face in the middle of the casino's lobby, conversing. nothing about the demands madara previously made. this time zuryck is the one who was instigating.

"since you are here, madara why don't you just enjoy a night with a seduction mistress. she is sure to de-stress you." zuryck advised.

"please, zuryck spare me of this foolish conversation. I have very little time for these things right now, and even so, I am the least interested in these worn out and oversexed females." madara said rudely.

'on the contrary, madra. I have four new mistresses coming in later today. they are scheduled to perform tomorrow, but I could make one of them perform tonight. I guarantee that you will love them, they are young and fresh." zuryck countered

"hn" madara groaned in a contemplative thought. "alright. schedule four of them for 10:30 tonight." madara ordered.

_four? zyruck thought. why four? what is he doing with for women? yes he is the great uchiha madra but what would he possibly do with four women? oh! the other two uchihas, but even so, what's the extra mistress for? could he want two?_

"four?" zuryck questions looking at madara.

"yes four! two for the other uchihas and one for my friend. four" madara replied short tempered. "that's not a problem now is it?

"n…no!of course not" zuryck spoke quickly. he looked to the lobby door, he saw them… "as a matter of fact, here they come right now." madara shifted his gaze to look at the four girls. madara noticed the four youthful females all in black kimonos, that added a sexy yet mysterious meaning to them. their innocent demeanor contradicted their roles. something about them seemed suspicious.

_they appear almost innocent, _madara thought._ but I guess if you are a seduction mistress then there is a high chance they are not innocent._

"all are beautiful." he told zuryck dryly. "I do not even know which one to choose for myself, they are all s-" madara stopped, something, rather someone caught his eye…

"you see that pink-haired one?" madara pointed to sakura

"yes, beautiful isn't she?" zuryck added, he was pleased that he had done something to leave madara so dazed

"yes, she is beautiful, but you see the one in front of her…?" zuryck looked at the brown-haired girl. "she is the one I want" madara said with a smirk.

_she seems quite young yes, _madara thought_, but her perky body and voluptuous derriere have me aching. I _will_ have her tonight. I will make her mine._

"I will inform the others about this arrangement." madara stated. "at 10:30 then…" he walks off towards the lobby door.

…

madara approaches the lobby door passing the girls on the way, his eyes fixated on ten-ten, his eyes giving a 'i-want-you' penetrating gaze. ten-ten shrugged it off as if it was another pervert making a pathetic attempt at her. ten-ten looked back to watch the unknown man leaving, instead her eyes caught sakura, stiffened.

"what is it sakura? ten-ten asks will concern. sakura still stood frozen.

'm…madara." sakura managed to say. they all heard her and the two in fron of ten-ten turned to look at sakura who was at the back, their faces also stiffened with shock.

"we don't know what he looks like sakura, so how do you…" ino's question trailed off.

each clan has its won distinct chakra signature that everyone in that clans possess…the clan chakra mixes with the individual to make the individuals chakra signature. sakura learned to isolate and separate the two different chakras so as to better identify her family. if a member of shino's clan-aburame, was to attack her, she might not necessarily know who the person but she is able to isolate the clan's chakra signature from the person chakra figure and pin point the clan from which the person derived, hence narrowing the searching grounds. she could tell the difference between a yamanaka, aburame, nara, hyuuga and so on because each clan has its own chakra signature. she spent a lot of time with sasuke, she is familiar with his uchiha clan signature. she knows how itachi looks so cannot be him, and it definitely was not sasuke…the only other option was madara.

"trust me, I know" sakura assured. "we're on the right track, we just have t-" sakura's statement stopped when she saw a man walking up to them

….

he stood in front of them.

"hello girls, I'm zuryck, the owner for the casino. it's a pleasure to have you girls here, though it is a surprise to see you girls here so early." they all looked at him confused, as if begging him to explain. "normally, mistresses tend to stay in hotels rather than the quarters that we set up for them, also, arrive two hours before they are scheduled to perform, you girls arrive twelve hour before you are to perform"

"wait! hold on a minute. what do you mean we arrive twelve hours before we perform?" ino asks. "twelve hours from now is 10;30 tonight, and we are scheduled to go on _tomorrow"_

"that is true, but you see my very close colleague had requested that you girls perform tonight, so…" he trailed off hoping they would get the idea.

"specifically requested?" saskura asks

"kind of… he saw the four of you coming arriving and demanded that he have you four for entertainment tonight." zuryck answered

"your colleague have a name?" ten-ten questions

'with all due respect, his name is none of your business." he spat irritated. he was behaving defensive, his actions right there confirmed sakura's statement. the unknown man was indeed madara. "you are here to work, the names of the clients are not of your concern. if they wish t tell you themselves then so be it, but do not ask me." the girls all stared at zuryck insulted by his comment…suggesting that they are merely whores.

"c…can you at least exlpain to us why he ordered the four of us for himself? hinata asks trying to conceal her shyness.

_they are an inquisitive bunch aren't they_? he thought

"not four for himself, he wants the brown-haired one" ten-ten stiffened as she heard this, " he wants the other three for his colleagues." he replied

"and his colleagues names?" sakura questions. zuryck's eye landed on sakura, yes, she is the one who is asking complicated questions, questions that would have dire consequences if he spoke.

"you girls are new here, so let me get this straight. you do not asks questions…you just _do_, listen to my commands and do as I say. nothing more!" zurych shot thema afrstrated glare. 'now, put your things in the back. you are to perform at 10:30 tonight. be in the locker room by 8 to get ready, bu then there will be a piece of paper in their assigning you each to a room." he walked away as he finished his statement.

* * *

neji, shikmaru and naruto dashed though the forest, their feet indenting the branches as their foot collided with them.

_please, hinata, please be oayk_. naruto thought

_I hope you aren't hurt, in _any_ way_, shikamaru thought

_if any man touches you, I swear I will kill him, _neji thought

* * *

it is 2:00 in the afternoon. madara is back the suite in the inn.

"what?!" Karin screamed in disbelief. " you ordered seduction mistresses for my sasuke-kun! what does he need then for? I'm right here, I'll the seduction he needs"

madara gave Karin a disgusted look, normally he would release his wrath at such disrespect but he thought Karin was not worth it, hurting her would show the complete opposite…it would show just how weak it would be of him to hurt a harmless woman. he wasn't about to get his reputation tainted by some red-haired girl…no matter how much he wanted to shut her up.

she got off easy.

"sasuke-kun, say something." Karin told sasuke. sasuke gave madara a gaze that said 'explain'. madrara read his expression…

"well…I thought that we've been here for a while so we would want some entertainment…" madara trailed off as his eyes crossed to Karin in a spiteful look. he knew he did not have to physically hurt her to make her feel pain, he knew the thought of sasuke inside another woman was painful enough for her to bear.  
it amused him.

"you mean you ordered whore who are oversexed for us to be entertained by? itachi asked rhetorically. "no, thanks."

Karin 'hmphed' in agreement at itachi's words.

"on the contrary, these are new girls. I'm sure will love them, believe me they are a sight to behold" madara shot karin a wicked smile, he was definitely messing with her. was he implying that she was not beautiful?

…

itachi got u and headed in the direction of his room.

"I will have no more of this" he spoke as he opened the door.

madara fumed at itachi's insult. "say what you want, but you are obligated to be there." madara shouted after itachi.

itachi glared at madara and closed the door behind him. he knows he has no choice, he has no control over his own body.

…..

madara turned back to kisame and sasuke, "you'll love them believe me. they are young and fresh…_perky_" a wide smile came across madara's face as h looked at sasuke.

"I would not mind a release tonight. in fact I think it is a great idea, I don't see what itachi is going on about." kisame spoke.

"hn." was all sasuke said.

"there's a blond one, a dark haired one, a brown-haird one, anda pink-haired one…" madara still gave details of the girls but sasuke spaced out after he heard –the pink-haired one'.

_wait, that sounds like, ino, hinata, ten-ten and…sakura. _sasuke thought._ but how could that be? them here…as seduction mistresses? impossible._

the thought of it being possibly true made sasuke tempted to go. is sakura really here in the cloud village? if she was, what is she doing here? why is she a seduction mistress. he wanted answers to all his questions…not that he cared, curiosity got the better of him.

"sure, why not…" sasuke gave a rhetorical statement. he just had to see if It was sakura, again, not that he cared,

"what!" Karin exclaimed. "why sasuke?". her voice sounding almost hurt

"something new" he answered dryly. his answer was hurtful and inconsiderate, as always. "besides, I highly doubt I will want to touch any of those filthy whores."

Karin smiled in delight at sasuke's words. _thank god he does not plan to touch any of them. it appears as if my body if the only one good enough for sasuke-kun…_

"we are scheduled for 10;30 tonight" madara said. " tell you brother not to let me _make_ him come…" he advised sasuke.

madara walked to the exit of the suite.

he opens the door.

he walks through door.

he slams the door shut.

he's gone.

* * *

it was now 6 in the evening. they girls and made their rounds on investigating but their efforts were futile. the biggest shot they have at this mission is their performance later. their hearts wrenched at the thought. ten-ten knew that her client was madara, how was she going to keep her cool? they also know that two of the other three men are sasuke and itachi so who would get them? they did not have the slightest clue as to who the fourth man was.

.they are now in the locker room, two hours away from getting ready time and four and a half hours away from ShowTime. nerves racked their bodies.

they were now in the locker room, the next stage of the mission was to observe the mistresses in action, and adapt to them. they were taken aback by what they saw, all four females stood at the locker room door in their black kimonos, looking…

they noticed how the women were indescribably beautiful, they operated with such confidence and they appeared to be proud of what they did. some were just entering the locker room; some in non-lingerie indicating they came in to get ready for an appointment, some in lingerie suggesting they had just finished with an appointment. the women seemed to be more bodily developed than them…which was understandable-they were ninjas and these were women who were specifically recruited because of their special assets, so of course they would have the edge of the kunoichis. they all stood and looked almost absentmindedly, unaware that their fear was sensed and they had caught the attention of one of the mistresses.

"newbies, huh?" they heard a feminine voice say. they all shifted their attention to the direction of the voice. she wore a soft yellow lingerie, and was removing her makeup indicating to the girls she had just finishes with a client. she has breasts like tsunade and her hair was black and cropped short, almost pixie-like, kind of like how hinata's hair use to look like years ago.

they nodded.

"figures. your look gave you way. word of advice, don't look so vulnerable in front of your clients, they'll take advantage of you,,," she got up and headed to their direction as if she was going to exit the locker room…in her lingerie-maybe she was used to it by now. she turned to them and gave –be-brave look'. "…I had to learn that the hard way." she finished as she walked past the girls.

fear plummeted to the sole of their feet.

they all had that nervous look on their faces, but sakura wasn't fazed, in fact her mind was on something else….

_sasuke-kun, is going to here, oh fuck! _she thought. _what if I'm the one to entertain him, then he would know that we're here on a mission and call us out on it, the mission would be jeopardized! better yet we might end up getting hurt. oh fuck! _then it hit her_, sasuke is not the type to indulge in these things so it's not likely that he'll even partake in the entertainment.; he always made it appear that women and desires of the flesh were a waist of time. _she sighed in relief._ and even if he was to come, she would know, she would sense his chakra and abort the mission. that way no one would end up getting hurt and the mission's information will not be releases._

…

" go see what I can find." sakura instructed others.

they nodded and broke apart like four shadows

they knew they had to work fast, if they didn't get the information they needed before showtime, there is a strong possibility that they would have to…

* * *

it was 8:00 on the night and the boys were stilling running towards the cloud. they were tired, yet still they persist…

"fuck! how much longer shikamaru?" naruto questions. "my legs are aching badly."

"only two and a half more hours, naruto. just bare with me…" shikamru replied.

neji remained focused, never sharing his attention to naruto even has he spoke. he had only one thing on his mind, reaching the cloud.

* * *

an unfamiliar female came into the locker room. ino and ten-ten were in the showers, it was now eight; this is the time they had been ordered to get ready. hinata and sakura sat on a stool in front of their make-up table when they noticed the person come in.

she looked shy.

she looked at sakura and gave 'oh' sigh as if she's jusr realized something.

she walked over to sakura.

she held out her hand, a piece of paper was in it.

"what is this?" sakura asked the girl

"I was told to give it to the pink-haired girl in the locker room." she answered easily. no hesitation.

hinata looked on curiously.

she girl walked out of the lover room. sakura opened the piece of paper it read:

_**Blondie, room 1**_

_**pink hair, room 2**_

_**dark-blue hair, room 3**_

_**brown hair, room**_ 4

it was the room assignments. sakura looked at the paper wondering what room sasuke would be him if he was to come.

…..

ten-ten and ino emerged from the showers. they saw sakura looking at the paper and stood over her shoulders to take a peak. they shuddered.

it was time to get ready. they all had accepted their fate. they hadn't gotten any relevant information and is now forced to accept the alternative.

"get ready guys…" ino instructed

* * *

sasuke arrived at 10, just half an hour before showtime. he wanted to see if he could if sakura was indeed there. he walked into the casino, he could not sense sakura's nor any of the other girl's chakras. maybe they've suppressed their chakra…or maybe they just aren't here. he figured that if she was there, more than likely she would be in the locker room preparing and he couldn't go in there. well he could, but he wouldn't.

he was just going to wait and see.

….

madara, itachi and kisame lined alongside sasuke who stood near the entrance of the locker room. madara stretched out his hand to give each a piece of paper

"what's this?" itachi asked dryly

"see for yourself." madara replied flatly

they all opened the parer they each were given…

"it's a number…" sasuke said

"…aah…" madara began, "the room number you were assigned…"

"hn." was all itachi said. kisame wore a wide grin on his face, no doubt he was excited.

they all walked to the direction of the room…

….

kisame sat in his chair in a dark corner of his room waiting…

who was kisame's mistress?

….

sasuke sat in a chair in his room, in a dark corner…..

who was sasuke's mistress?

…..

itachi sat in his chair in his room, he too in a dark corner….

who was itachi's mistress?

…..

madara, sat in his room, in a dark corner…

we all know his mistress…ten-ten

* * *

"how much longer?!" naruto spoke in frustration. he was tired and that was understandable.

"an hour away." shimkaru replied.

"gaah! stinking mission…stinking…stinking…stinking…" naruto exlamied

* * *

the girl were now ready. it is now time to perform. they stood outside each of their assigned rooms. the room numbers corresponded in two's. room one and three were side by side and rooms two and four were side by side. two on each side of the wall.

lingerie on.

they knew the clients were already there.

sakura sensed no form of sasuke's chakra, suggesting he wasn't there. the four chakra she sensed; were mixtures, she sensed a strong chakra, she'd recognized that one to ne madara's from their previous encounter. she sensed a strong some-what fishy chakra- she could not pit her finger on who she might it would be, she senses a dim chakra...like the liveliness of the individual was gone-she thought that would be itachi. it worried her. and sensed this strong and evil one chakra, she had no idea who it was.

they were nervous

_breath_, sakura thought

r_elax_, ten-ten thought

_stop shaking_, ino thought

_confidence_, hinata thought.

each trying to reassure themselves.

they all took deep breaths, and…. **open the doors**…

* * *

pardon the typos...kinda lazy too edit them :-/


	7. night of seduction

the pairing are intentional! there not by mistake. i am not ignorant to the normed pairings you guys are familiar with but i decided to change things up a bit. besides these pairings aren't so bad :)

* * *

room 4's door creaks slightly open, madara flinched in anticipation, at his angle he was not able to see the mistress who hides behind the narrow opening of the door-then again he could if he wanted, he could have activated his all-seeing sharingan, but he refused to, he wanted no spoilers…. he didn't want to ruin the _surprise_.

the creaks open a little more…

_damn it!_ madara thought. _my patience is wearing thin!_. he knew what she was doing… she was teasing him, building his anxiety…it was working. _she's moving teasingly slow and mysterious to make me want her more_. he released a frustrated growl. he had already began to 'ache'…and this was only the beginning. anxiety filled his entire being

the door creaks wide open… almost entirely

her body stood at the door…her eyes narrowed seductively …

he looks at her.

_such beauty… _he thought. _her attire is…_ his thoughts were at a loss for words. he had often heard of the beauty of the mistresses and their enchanting attire from zuryck and other male clients that he is affiliated with, but he usually would shrug it off as over exaggeration-he merely thought they were oversexed whores-but seemingly not this one, she has an innocent appearance to her…and he wondered why. being the powerful, uchiha madara he thought he had experienced the best and most beautiful women that the world has to offer, but this is a new era, in _this_ day and age women's beauty were enhanced with mascara, blush…even more importantly, asset enhancing _lingerie_. Ten-Ten had him…_had him aching bad_! never before had he found himself wanting to take a woman so badly. this is different to him, he was not sure if he was comfortable with his very impulsive feelings towards her, but one thing he was sure about was that he had to have her.

ten-ten's entire body slowly moved from behind the door, slowly taking two steps forward towards him-the door slams closed as her hands or body no longer holds it open.

she stood. her blood red-lingerie covered by her blood red satin robe- it teased him. he wanted so badly to see what is under it.

she looked at the shadowy silhouette sitting in the dark corner of the dimly moon lit room, she knows he's looking. she could feel the his intense gaze piercing through her skin. she knows who the dark shadow represents, 'madara'. she quaked internally at the thought. she looked at the shadow with a penetrating gaze, displaying confidence-unwilling to let her nervousness and inexperience show.

she slowly heads towards the shadow with her legs crossing over each other with a slow teasing step-like modeling. he tenses as she inches closer.

she stops…half way towards him.

"you requested me?" ten-ten asks a rhetorical statement. "well, I'm at your service…"

he looks at her deeply. noticing every visible inch of her body_. her hair, _he thought._ she let it out. it's no longer in that round-dumpling up-doe she had in earlier. It's quite lengthy… descending to her lower back. her lengthy hair will be of great use…_ he smirked devilishly at the thought_. even with that robe on I can still see her features indented in the robe, oh, how defined her body must be to have such an effect on satin_. then he noticed that he could not see much of his mistress, something was in the way_, that robe! it irritates me! she has to take it off now! _he wanted to see her… he aches to see her.

"off now." she heard a hard toned voice demanded-sounding like sasuke but with more base to it. she knew he meant the robe, but he was going to wait. notorious, or notorious not, _she_ is the one in charge here, and she would only give him what he wants when _she_ is ready to give him.

"my, my…" ten-ten drawled seductively, "aren't you a little impatient." she shot a 'I'm-in-charge' look at the shadow knowing he's looking.

"hn," she heard him emit a growl. "now." he ordered again

she smirked a devilish seductive smile. "you see, you might but I'm the one in charge, and guess what…" she asks rhetorically, "…I love patient men." her eyes gave the shadow a lust filled look. his dick gave a single hard throb. she's starting to have a significant effect in him. "the more you command me, the longer I will take to reveal myself to you" she giggled. she knew she was playing with fire, madara could at any time _make_ her oblige to his request, and she knows it, but she had to play the role in its entirety-being dominant yet satisfy the clients- even though she knows he could snap her neck in the blink of an eye.

_I could just forcibly take her, _he thought, he hated the thought of a woman having the edge over him._ but that will only ruin the excitement. very well then, I guess I have to let her have her way. besides, I anxiously await the entertainment she has to show me.._

"hn." she heard him release a. offensive groan. he was backing down, he would let her take the lead. she smirked at this.

"good," her triumphant smirk wide. " now, where were we…" she edged closer to where he sat in his chair. he noticed how the satin robe stopped two inches beneath her knees and how the blood red glistened even in the dim moon light; dark clouds slowly approach to cover the light-rain is on its way.

he saw her hands slowly rising to the straps that were folded to tie her robe…

his eyes watched her hands slow movement. it was agonizing…

her hands centered at the knot, his member gave a violent throb at this. her eyes still focused at the shadow…never leaving madara's silhouette even as her hands move. her hands settled on the knot…not moving! teasing the fuck out of him. _that robe! _he thought._ it's the barrier between me and sweet ecstasy. I must get rid of it!_

ten-ten could feel his anxiety, she wanted to play with him a bit more…

her hands settled on the knot fell to her sides. his eyes grew red with rage and shock! "woman! believe me when I tell you that what you see is my patience, _but_…" he emphasized, "if you do not remove that cloth that you have around your body then I will be forced to remove it for you…". He's had enough, he was done playing her game, he could manage no more teasing. "…and believe me, If you make me get up to remove it…" he trailed off to build suspense, "…I will _hurt_ you in the process."

fear flooded ten-ten, she knew she was pushing things already, and it had only been a matter of time before he snapped…and this is that time. she was scared, but she refused to let it show.

it was time to give him what he requested…

"domineering I see." she purred, her eyes still stared into the dark corner.

"hn" madara emitted, the sound of her seductive purr made his member give another strong throb.

her hands rise to the knot of the robe again… he sat waiting to anxiously see

her hands fondled slowly with the knot…

it opened, the sides of the robe loosened…

the robe fell to the ground…

* * *

itachi could hear her at the door; she sounded hesitant, as if nervous to come in.

"hn." itachi releases a 'can-we-get-this-over-with' groan. itachi's door inched open, he saw a shadow elongating towards him brought on by the moonlight. he isn't the least interested who is here to entertain him…he couldn't care less. he had no intention of touching filthy things, no matter how attractive the mistresses appear. he couldn't bare the thought of indulging his cock into such tainted settings; madara claimed that they were _young and fresh_, well, he was not going to take madara's word for it. if anything he wanted to get this night over with. it was by force he had to come, if it was his own free will then he wouldn't be caught dead here…which is ironic because technically, he _is_ dead. he plans to let his mistress entertain him, then send her on her merry way…no fucking.

"are you going to come in or not?" itachi said dryly. 'I have no time to waste."

he saw the soor open fully, the mistress behind it fully visible. her eyes closed down slightly, he could not see her iris. nervousness and shyness emitted through her demeanor. itachi was shocked! contrary to his beliefs, this one didn't seem oversexed at all, in fact, she seemed **un**sexed. _maybe, madara was right,_ he thought.

slowly, she opened her eyes… gray-white eyes glistened lowly in the moon light.

{can you guess who it is? }

_be confident_, she thought. her body response and her posture took on a more proud stance. _I wonder who I got to entertain? hopefully he doesn't know me._

she slowly walks towards the shadow in the corner of the room. from what she could make out he was fairly tall-she would know more by activating her byakugan but that will give her away, plus, if there were to be an altercation, there is a unlikely chance that she will be the victor. she had to play it safe.

she stops…ten feet from the chair

her dark might night hair hung over her back and her golden-yellow meshed robe gave a teasing view of her body. he could _almost_ see the lingerie under it.

_she really is a gorgeous one, isn't she? _he thought_ .her body seems confident and proud, yet, her eyes say shy and innocent. hmmm? I wonder…_

"hurry and get this over with." itachi ordered flatly. her eyes narrowed giving the shadow a 'how-dare-you' look. she felt insulted, she was not about let him get away with it.

"a feisty one I see" her voice came out softer than he expected…almost gently yet seductive. itachi's eyes narrowed with wonder…

_hn, her voice is so soft…so unlike a seduction mistress. that's a surprise. I wonder what other surprises awaits me? maybe tonight could be interesting after all. _he smirked at the thought.

"now…" she drawled sexily. "I take it that you are not interested in what I have to offer?" she voiced her thoughts

_how does she know that_? he thought. _how can she poss-_

"I can sense it." she interrupted his thoughts with a statement. "you are in the dark yes, but when you acknowledged me at the door earlier you used a dry tone, one could only assume that you are not interested…"

"I didn't say that." his tone flat

"you didn't have to." she giggled playfully. the sound of her soft giggle got his attention, he had now begin to ache. "now, let's say we get this started. the sooner we start the sooner you can leave…" he was taken aback by her statement, it's almost as if she didn't want to go all the way with him. for minute he felt insulted, but slightly intrigued.

"very well the." he agreed

he had to admit it, he was quite tempted by her and those eyes are captivating to watch. in the light he could see that her robe lingered all the way down to her ankle. her hands hurriedly went up to the knot of her robe, as if hurrying to take it off.

"wait..." she heard him say, and the man in the shadows inched forward into the moon lit side of the room…

_itachi!_ she thought in shock.

"…forget what I said earlier, do it _slow_…" his voiced rasped at the last word.

she shuddered inwardly. he struck fear in her. from the look of things, he didn't recognize her and that was a good thing. but, why has he changed his mind? why didn't he want to get things over with quickly anymore? then it hit her, he wants her to take her time so he can savour the moment. it was then she _knew_, she intrigued him. she had his undistracted attention.

"as you wish." her voice, soft and seductive. that made his member give a hard throb.

her hands slowly and teasingly ascended to her robe ropes as she gave him a seductive smirk, "oh…" he groaned lustfully. she had rehearsed her seductive performance for hours the day before, and the now it was evident that it paid off. she had the great, uchiha itachi groaning with lust and anticipation.

her slow movements were getting to him, she was teasing him, and it manifested in his pants- his cock now throbs violently. "I am a man with great degree of patience, "itachi stated. "but even the most patient of men can lose their patience…" itachi spoke in an anxious domineering tone. she knew what he wanted…he wanted to see her now.

she would not tease him any longer.

her hands fondled with the knot…

it opened…

to the ground…it fell.

* * *

"hehe…" kisame grinned his wide fishy smile. he was anxious he had already begun to throb when he heard his mistress at the door. he was unhealthily anxious.

the door opened abrupt and wide…no teasingly slow entrance. the female showed herself, her stance strong and confident. _hmmm,_ he grinned at the thought. _I looove confident women. _

"my, my…madara was right after all. he didn't exaggerate when he spoke." he said out loud. "your gorgeous!" kisame is known for being outspoken and he aired all this thoughts out loud. as anxious as he was, he stood on his feet. she could only see his shadow in the dark corner but she noticed how tall he was.

"a little anxious I see…" he heard the angelic voice say. he saw her smirk. slowly she closed in on the thick shadow to give him full view of her…

she stopped only a few metres away from him…

her pink lingerie glistens in the moonlight.

{can you guess who it is? }

_man he's tall_, she thought. and thick too, _if he ever gets his hands on me_… her thoughts trailed off, _…I'm afraid of what he'll do…_

her pink satin robe inched above her knees, she hadn't worn the heals that lady-tsunade had gotten her because she thought that if she was to get into an altercation heels would not help her fighting. "you know, I was always exited to have a mistress because I've heard of their captivating beauty, but I must admit, you my dear have by far exceeded my expectations. you are _bea-u-ti-ful_" he inched the illuminated section of the room as he spoke,..

_kisame!_ the blonde saw her client. she remembers the time three years ago when she was sixteen and the entire konoha 11 was facing the akusuki, he wasn't her opponent but she noted him, and she was almost sure that he noted her back then as well. but how come he was not saying anthing? did he not remember her? has she changed that much?

she is wracked with nerves.

he noticed.

"you aren't afraid of me are you?" kisame asked the blonde in a playful tone

"no." she answered flatly, forgetting to maintain her seductive voice.

"then why do I get the feeling that you are afraid?" he asks rhetorically. " you know, I can be _gentle_." he shot her a sexual penetrating gaze. she shuddered at the thought of having this fish touching her.

the satin accentuated her hips well... they were her best asset but not by far. he caught himself thinking about how wide her hips actually were to make them stand out in such a profound way, and he couldn't help but to wonder how many men have grasp her hips-he wanted to know how many men she fucked.

"how many men have you fucked?" kisame was blunt

"excuse me?!" the blonde asked feeling insulted

he smirked at her reaction. "well, seeing that you're a seduction mistress I can only assume that countless men have _fucked _you while you entertain them…" kisame was being rude, but he knew what he was doing. he had an aim.

the blonde scoffed. "I'll have you know that this is my _first _time! _you are the first_ to be entertained by me!" the blonde countered angrily-seducing tone gone.

kisame have a wide triumphant grin, "is that so…?". she immediately saw what he was trying to do. he pretended to belittle her to get her to say the truth.

_that bastard!_ she thought. _he tricked me._

"so your fairly new I see…" his grin still wide with satisfaction.

"I never said I was untouched, I just said that this is my first time entertaining someone." the blonde spoke reassuringly.

"that's why I said, _fairly _new…" kisame held a smug grin

"for all you know, i could fuck countless men…" the blonde argued

"oh, I_ highly_ doubt that…" the smug look stil on his face, she couldn't see but she could hear it in the tone of his voice. "but to make sure, I'll feel you out for myself." kisame had made his intentions clear, he had no thought of stopping after the entertainment, he made it clear that he was going to take her all the way.

_huh?_ she thought. _he plans to feel me out for himself?_ she trembled inwardly at the thought. _oh god…_

she stood still just feet from him.

"come closer…" he ordered. she came closer. "remove that robe for me…"

her knees went numb as she heard his request.

…

her hands drifted towards the tied ropes of her satin robe…

her fingers fondled with the ropes…

the sides loosen…

they robe plummets to her feet…

* * *

room 2's door shifted open…

this mistress hadn't even bother to try a anxiety building entrance, she just walked in. confidence radiating off her. it was evident that she didn't seem intimidated, or so she appeared. the moon lit sky is being upset by the dark clouds, it was going to rain, and the shadow that these clouds cast will eventually leave the room in darkness_._

there is she, in dark yet plain sight, her black robe clinging to her creamy skin and her green eyes radiated sex appeal. _sakura!_ sasuke thought in shock and amazement. _I was right after all. why tho- _then it hit him,_ she's on a mission! but why does she have to play a seduction mistress?_

he wanted to find out the aim of their mission, he wanted to know what information could be so valuable that he had to resort to this. he stayed in the shadow, he knew that if she saw him then the answers he seeks will not be made known to him.

the pink-haired mistress made her way mid-way to her client. she was present in the moon light. she saw every inch of her.

_her face looks the same, yet so different; the same innocent and looking face but with a more defined and seductive feature to it._ he thought._ her cheeks looks rosy and bright_, he is referring to the mild blush she had on her cheeks_. her eyes…so bold and defined, _he refers to the highlight the mascara gave her eyes_. those lips… nude and alluring, _he referred to the light lip gloss the pink-haired mistress wore. he analyzed every inch of her face. a little more than she should.

she walks closer… her walk more graceful and captivating than he'd remember.

he panics! he knows that if she gets too close and ends up seeing his face then this will all be over… and for some strange reason he didn't want it to be. he wanted so badly to see what was under that black satin robe. he desperately wants to see how she planned to _entertain_ him, and what seductive methods she had up her sleeve. _since she's on a mission, let me see how well she can play this role,_ he thought. he had his doubts that she can pull it off.

he notices her black robe…inching a little below her knee. oh how bad he wanted to remove it_._

her pink-hair stops a little below her neck. her face fearless, her emotion, sexy. she was channeling her inner sexiness well he had to admit that.

she walks in closer to the shadow…

he held out his hand in a 'stop' position. she saw his hands, and she halted her movements. he knew he could not say a word, if he did then she would recognize the voice and all hell would break loose from that point onwards.

she giggled seductively with her right hand on her mouth. something that appeared to be an area in which all the girls seemed to practice-the seductive giggle.

he felt his hands involuntarily twitch at her giggle.

sakura… he thought in astonishment. how is she so seductively alluring-?

" a cautious and quiet one I see" she spoke in a low seductive voice. "don't worry, I won't hurt you, in fact, I'm afraid that _you'll_ be the one doing all the hurting…" her eyes narrowed at the shadow as she spoke and it sent chill down to his now throbbing peak.

_where did she learn to speak like that? tease like that? where! is she still virgin?_ he thought.

she tried to focus on the image in front of her, as if trying to figure out who exactly is sitting in the chair. he saw her penetrating gaze as if she was trying to see through the dark, and that was when he knew, , she_ is_ on a mission.

_quite a risky mission,_ he thought as he stared at her lustfully_. what if she was in another room and itachi was her client…_ his thought trailed off at the possibly_. he would have played with her…just to try to make me angry. she would eventually show herself to him and he would have his hands all over her…touching her…squeezing her…tasting her._ jealousy consumed him at the thought, _and what if she was in the room with that fish, kisame, he would certainly ravage her_. sasuke found himself clenching his fists at the thought, then he realized, _why is this thought getting to me? __**I don't care**_**.** he tried to reassure himself.

"now tell me, what would you like?" she asked in a low seductive tone.

he said nothing. she smirks.

"oh I forgot, your quiet." a playful grin presented itself on her face and it made him curious. "fine then. I guess I'll have to _make_ you say something…" she purred at the end of her last statement.

_damn! what is she doing to me!_ he thought. he was now sexually anxious, how he'd managed to let her get him aroused he had no idea.

his cock was already throbbing, but now…

…His fingers twitch…

his eyes twitch….

his lips twitch…

_**everything **_**moves.**

she bit her lower lip softly and slowly….it teased him. he's had enough of this. he wanted to see more, now! it's time to take it a little further…

his hand moved into the light so that she could see his the gesture of the request he had next…

his hand pointed to her mid-section, there, the knot of the robe resided. she knew what it meant.

he wants her take it off.

"Ahh, I see. you waste no time with small talk. I like…" there she goes again with that seductive tone of hers.

her hands slowly raise to the knot, sasuke tenses…

her fingers land on the knot, sasuke clenches his teeth…

her fingers fondled with the knot, he sat uneased- as if he was sitting on thorns.

the satin loosens, he eyes grew wide…

….the satin falls.

* * *

**back in konoha**.

"lady tsuande! hokage-sama!" a shizune runs into the hokage's office with excitement. she is the hokage's trusted assistant, so she would know about the girls' secret misssion

"what?" tsunade spoke irritated. she was having a long day and she hadn't any sake to ease her nerves. she was beyond cranky and she was in no mood to be bothered for unnecessary matters.

"what is wthe excitement?" she aks

"lord, hokage we just got word from a reliable source that neji, naurto ans shikamaru are going to the cloud. something about finding the girls…" shizune trails off

tusnade felt her nody go num.

_no!_ she thought. they couldn't be that stupid. _do they even realize the negative implications that they can cause on this mission; they might even end up endangering the girls in the process if their presense is detected. how foolish! those stupid and possessive me-_

"with you orders I can send a troop off to retrieve them." shizune interrupted her thought

tell me, shizune, how long ago the the men left the village?" tsunade asked in a contemplative manner

"um…it was from 10 this morning. the informer a civilian merchant, only decided to come forth now. it had been reported that he heard them talking about the cloud…something about girls, at first he thought it was just a ninja thing and he was to ignore it, but then he noticed that the men have not returned and now is 10 minutes to 10 in the night, he figured something might have happened to them and chose to report it." she finished

"ahh, I see" tsunade released a sigh

"tsunade-sama," shizune acknowledged her mentor waiting on her answer to lead out the troops.

"no." tsunade gave a flat answer.

"excuse me?" shizune asks in disbelief

"if the merchant told you that he heard them from in the morning then they would nearly reach the cloud by now, it would be too late to send the troops; knowing shikamaru he would advise them to not stop…that way they can reach the cloud in the quickest possible time.. plus if we send the troops, that increases the chance of the mission being uncovered by madara… that would further endanger the girls lives and the mission. it's best that we leave them…and pray that they cause no harm…" tsunade answers. "the girls are scheduled to perform tomorrow, maybe they can assist the girls in getting information.."

"o…ok" shizune gave an hesitant and unsure answer.

_they will be sure to feel the wrath of my temper when they get back…hopefully they do get back._ she sighed as she sat in her chair around her desk and took a contemplative gesture.

* * *

hinata's meshed robe topples to her feet…

itachi froze.

hinata stands in her golden-yellow brassiere and panty lingerie. she was well aware that itachi froze and it amused her. _that body…those breasts!_ itachi thought. _her pale skin is so alluring. those beautiful yet seductive eyes…they tease me. such perfection! that brassiere holds her large breasts well…they make my mouth water. fuck! stop it itachi!_ he tries to snap sense into himself. it wasn't working, he was completely captivated by her_. her nipples are pressing through the fabric…oh god! he groaned lustfully. her panty fits her perfectly. such long milky thighs… such seemingly soft body. such…_ he hesitated at the thought_. …. fluffiness; the bulge between her thigh are indented in the lingerie bottom_, his eyes fixated on it. this is where he wants to be. this is where paradise is.

_how cute,_ hinata giggled at the thought. she was pleased with the fact that she could have an uchiha so dazed…not to mention, uchiha itachi. "now…" hintata spoke and itachi's head snapped to her face giving her his attention. "now I entertain you…" she finished.

she turns her back to him and walks over to the door as if she was leaving the room, al least that's what It looks like to itachi. she wouldn't… he thought. she can't! I will not allo- his thoughts were interrupted as he saw her turn her back to the door. it seems she was not leaving.

she was not leaving, she is just getting ready to perform. he calm down upon realization.

"what is it that you have prepared to entertain me?" itachi spoke in a cool tone trying to hide his desperation.

"just watch." hinata gave her seductive narrowed eyes.

[ this is it, this is what she rehearsed for…strip tease. she has to pull this off]

she begins; she walks slowly towards him with each leg crossing over each other. she maintained her balance and she has great poised complimented by grace. she truly mirrored a model.

itachi tenses. he's had enough of her game and her teasing. he wants to take her now.

she stopped at the same position she was before. he stood on his feet in anticipation, it startled her a little, never the less she continued.

she dark clouds drew closer to the moon, narrowing the light entering the room. now the light entering the room was think and narrow, it resembled a spotlight and the light was focused on hinata. she was aware of the light haloing her figure and she know he is watching.

she turned her back to him…

she crossed her arms over her chest and hers were handing onto the top of her shoulders…

fingers on each bra strap,…

she slowly and agonizingly slides down the bra straps.

itachi tensed.

her large bust still holds up the bra and that hot to him. he wants to see her bare. "dammit, woman! my patience is wearing thin!" his voice lost its coolness.

she smirks.

" take it off... ._completely_" he ordered in a primitive and feral growl.

a shy look flushed her face…

he noticed. he saw the hesitancy in her actions. "well, what are you waiting for?" he asks anxiously.

she hesitantly holds the front of her bra

_yes…pull it down,_ he thought.

she begins to pull it down, eventually the upper part of her pink areola became exposed… soon the lower will become exposed and eventually her entire upper part will be left bare.

she knows what comes next, and the thought hurt her. she knew she wouldn't be the only one affected, _forgive me, naruto-kun…_ she thought.

* * *

ino's pink satin flooded her feet.

her bustier-corset lingerie too exposed. the composition of hot and soft pink material complimented her skin colour. the tight fitting lingerie lifted her breasts to a mouth-watering perk. her hips were well accentuated.

the dim light of the sky brought tension.

kisame has always been outspoken, so you know his thoughts are not going to be kept to himself, so he spoke… "fuck, you hot!". ino smiled with satisfaction. "you breasts are quite big but they will sit into my mouth just fine" he added while giving a wide fishy grin. she could see his sharp teeth, even in the fading light.

"hmm. tell me what else you like" ino encouraged him to speaking hoping that he would subconsciously say something that will help her mission.

"I love your blonde hair, it's really tall. it's tempting my thoughts, I keep imagining me pulling you by it and…" he trails off with a wide grin. she knew what he meant. his eyes savors her mid-section, "such curvaceous hips. I want to have you back way while I grab onto them and…" he tails off again. it was evident that kisame wants her.

_oye!_ she shudders inwardly at the thought.

"come closer" ksame orders

she came closer. his tall body towers over her. could he not recognize her? has she changed that much?

"what do you plan to do to entertain me" kisame asks

"a little curious I see" ino spoke seductively

"_excited_ is more like it" kisame countered with a smug smile. ino knew exactly what he meant.

she eases back, reading herself to perform. "just control yourself, ok?" she spoke

"I make no promises" kisame smiled as he spoke.

[ this is it, this is what she rehearsed for…whining. she has to pull this off]

**play dance for you-beyonce.**

"whistle for me…" ino ordered

"huh?" kisame asks confused

"whistle…slowly…for me" she repeated. kisame wanted to know what she wanted him to whistle for, but then almost immediately he thought that it had to do with her performance. the fact that she asked him to whistle made things get a little interesting.

"very well." kisame subjects to her orders

he begins to whistle slowly…

her hips suddenly begins to move in a circular motion from side to side like a professional belly-dancer. her movements are hypnotizing. her hips danced along to the slow whistled tune that the man of the mist blows, it was captivating.

she was like a hypnosis clock swinging from side to side trying to get whomever who dared to look into its trance-and he was under her trance.

his pupils sways side to side watching her hips move. fuck! where did she learn this? he thought. my cock is crying for that grinding movement. I wonder if she can move her lips like that while my cock reaches her core.

he edges closer to the whining mistress, anxiety sweating through his pores.

she sees him closing in…she knows what he wants.

he's in front of her. he slowly puts his hands on her rotating hips…she stops. he looks down on her shadow form, she refuses eye contact-it was hard to bare. he raises his left hand under her chin…he tilts her head upwards. his blue lips closed in on her jaw, nearing her lips, "I'm going to enjoy you tonight" he spoke as his mouth trails down to her neck. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy" his lips nips her neck while his right hand wonders off to the back of her lingerie…it had one aim. it was searching for the zip.

his tongue now trails her neck as the sky glooms…ironic isn't it. sadness permeates the air.

his fingers clasp the zip of the lingerie…she shudders

slowly kisame begins to unzip… his tongue taunts her earlobe

_ the zip is now halfway down its trail, and there was only one thing on the blonde's mind…rather one person. _forgive me, neji-kun,_ she thought in sadness.

* * *

**the boys.**

they were nearing the cloud with tired but relentless pace.

"oh…" naruto releases a exhausted groan. he was about to say something when neji spoke…

"only a few minutes, naruto. we won't be running for much longer."

naruto's frustration lightens, "good. after I find hinata I'm going for a bowl of ramen" he gave a wide tired grin.

…..

"their maybe trying to get information, now", neji spoke

"that, or their rehearsing their routines", shimarau added. neji and naruto went into their thought, _routine?_ _I wonder what routine they manage to perform? _one thing's for sure, they were certainly going to ask the girls that question when they got to the cloud.

_ it's a pity really…they heard that the girls are scheduled to perform tomorrow, they didn't know that as they speak, their women are entertainment powerful men with sexually lustful desires.

if only they knew…

* * *

sasuke looks ahead… dumbfounded.

_she-sakura looks beautiful._ he thought. _but how? when did she become this breathtakingly captivating_? sasuke couldn't look away…even if he wanted to.

sakura stood with her black robe at her feet, her black lingerie hugged her body tightly. that lingerie…_it's…it's so…_ he couldn't find the words to describe it. _s…saskura, she's so beautiful_. _her creamed skin is complimented well by this dim light. her dress just fits inched below the cheeks of her ass…gaah! sakura has ass?! since when?! I haven't been gone that long, I'm almost sure of it, yet she has developed so much within that short space of time. i…I'm almost tempted to touch…_ his thought trailed off.

"like what you see?" her eyes fluttered playfully. on the contrary, he loves what he sees. from his thoughts it is evident he does not just like what he see, he wants what he sees. "you know, I was a little hesitant when I heard I had to wear a lingerie, it's so _revealing_…" she rasped seductively in a feminine tone. he flinched at her words. she knew he was watching attentively, she could feel his gaze. it was almost tangible. she trailed her left hand along the shoulders of her right arm…knowing he would be watching her movement, her hand stopped at the top of her shoulder…his eyes stops also. the begin to move again, this time across her chest…his eyes followed. they stop at the exposed mounds of her breasts…his eyes fixated on them…

_fucckkkkkkk,_ he groaned inwardly. _so swollen, so perky…perfect for kneading_. he wanted so badly to have them in his hands…so badly to have them engulfed in his mouth_. if this continues, I might actually…ohh…_ he groaned in sexual frustration. _her dress clings to her curves perfectly, she sure as hell is not twelve anymore_, he thought. her maturity showed from her pull luscious lips to her creamy elongated neck, to her perfect swollen breast along her flat stomach to her curves…to the crevice between her thighs, all the way down to her legs.

_why am I feeling this way? _he thought_. I don't want to. this needs to stop._ but his body is reacting in its own…he might not want to admit it, but he truly wanted her…he wanted sakura. an urge consumed him, an urge that he never experienced before, not even with Karin. before he had always had control, but now, his control is in the brink…and if it fell over, it would shatter. she had an effect on him, even though he refused to admit it. he had tied to convince himself that he had no attachment to her because he severed his bond with her years ago, but even so, does a broken bond stop him from lusting after her? the reaction of his body contradicts his stubborn defiance… his mind says 'no' and his erection says 'yes'

"mister…" sakura edged closer

sasuke stiffened in his seat. he raises his hands in a halt gesture again to stop her . he wanted her to stop, if she came closer then there was a chance that she would see him and this would end…he did not want it to end. he wanted it to continue, though he was unsure of how it would end, never-the-less, he wanted it to continue.

the room grew darker as the clouds slowly nears the moon.

he stuck his index finger into a pointing position, then he twirled it. even in the lowly lit room she could see his gestures…just not his face. she knew what it meant, it meant she was to turn around.

"oh, I see…" a smirk escaped her mouth along with a teasing look. she turned slowly on her heels. her back now faced him. he saw her well round ass and full of firm muscle meat.

_that ass…so round._ he thought. his cock have a single hard throb, and his fingers twitch…they were tempted to reach out and grab her twin cheeks. a low growl escaped him.

sakura heard him. that was the only sound she'd heard from him all night.

_damn! I want to have her back-ways and part those cheeks with my hands and force my-_

"can I turn around now?" sakura spoke to interrupt his lust filled thoughts. he tapped his foot, she looked over her shoulders to see him signaling to her to turn back around. he sat tormented in his chair…very uneased.

"still with the quietness, huh?" sakura spoke. she was kind of irritated, because she knew her client is not a talker, and it is going to be difficult to get information out of him. "no worries… how about the entertainment part…" she walks over closer to him. he held out his hand for her to stop but she paid it no mind. the once dimly lit room is now covered with darkness; the dark clouds had now covered the moon, blocking its light. "oh c'mon. how can I entertain you when you have me at such a distance?" she purred inching closer. the room now dark. just shadows of both client and seductress visible. "I have a lot to say…" her sentence low and raspy, her left hand fondled with the strap on her right shoulder…not it fell along her arm. she was already stripping.

she made her way over to the unknown man, sitting in the chair of this dark room she looked down at the shadow, there was something familiar about him; he never spoke, his chakra is unknown to her, even his smell is unknown to her. she had no idea who this man is.

slowly she sat in his lap, her soft flesh cushioning his throbbing member. he didn't flinch. not even one bit. "a hard man to please, I see." her smile wide never before had she felt anything like this, this bulge is piercing her things…almost between her leg. this experience was foreign to her.

_oh_, she thought. _h…hard. I've never felt anything like this befor-ohh!_ she felt it throb, _its pulsing._ she smirked inwardly. _I guess despite his hard demeanor my efforts weren't in vain, I did turn him on after all._

sasuke's face remained expressionless though she still could not see.

_so warm…so soft…_ his mind couldn't help but to think about the effects of her nearness_. I wonder where else is soft and warm?_ his thoughts were getting the better of him.

she braced her body onto his, he could feel her swollen breasts against his chests, she could feeling his lust burn through the silk and laced material she had on.

he shuddered.

she felt him shudder.

she trailed her lips along his jawline, she could feel the defined structure it had, "you know, mister…" her voice soft and low.

[ this is it, this is what she rehearsed for…seductive talking. she has to pull this off]

"…quiet men have a lot to hide." her voice whispered into his ears as her tongue trail down to his earlobe. "your quiet, I bet your hiding what you really want from me…" her tongue trail down to his neck. he tensed slightly. "you like when i…" her hand trail is throat gently, "…when I, touch you, huh?" she teased rhetorically. his member gave a hard throb. he needn't answered…his cock was answering the question for him. she gently bit his earlobe, her warm breath gasping into his ears, he dug his fingers gently into her thigh, "you like that, huh?" her voice still a whisper. "tell me what else you like…" she blew soft mid-night breath into his ear, "tell me, what you wanna do to me…" she braces her weight into his lap and he could feel her pressure on his pulsing extension.

"hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," she heard a familiar feral growl from him, but the sound did not resignate with her.

he could see her white teeth in the dark, and he knew she was smiling.

….

"since you're so bent on not saying nothing," she opens her thighs where his crotch was underneath, "let _me_ tell you what I want to do to _you_…" she trailed her hands from his neck, down his shoulders, to the side of his thighs that her legs were not covering, over her own thigh…down her thigh…onto his bulging member.

_sakuraaaaaaa…._ sasuke growled inwardly. _she has experience, I'm certain of it! there is no way a virgin would know to say such…ooh fuck!_ for a minute sasuke got distracted from the pink-haired girl's performance to focus on who took her innocence. jealousy builds up in his system at this thought.

"…I wanna…undress you slowly on you so hard I can feel your hot throbbing dick on me…" he shudders. "…I wanna, hold your dick and squeeze…" she gentle squeezed his erection. " I wanna, trail my tongue all the way down to your…' she trailed off knowing what he knows what she means.

now he is near his braking point. his hand slowly rise to her shoulder, she knew what he is going to do…pull down the remaining lingerie strap.

"I wanna, go on top of you raging…" she trailed off again.

_just say it! goddamn it!_ sasuke thought.

"…. with my wet…" she tailed off again

_with your wet what? your wet what!_ he thought. _just say it_! sasuke right hand brings down the other lingerie straps down her shoulder, the lingerie was still up due to the fact that it was close fitting and the pink-haired girl's bust was keeping it up, but he so badly wanted to see it fall. his left hand make its way between her thighs.

"…and slowly…"

_slowly what_? he thought

"slowly…slowly…" sakura continued as she feels the man's hand on her lower mounds…

…...

when is she going to find out that it's him? does she even find out that it's him?

…...

from his movement his intention are now clear to her, he plans to have her now…

_this is it. so this is how I lose my innocence_. she thought to herself. _how I hoped that 'he' would be the one to…_

it's a pity she didn't know...

* * *

ten-ten stood almost bare in her skimpy lingerie.

blood red, matching madara's eyes. madara stairs at her wondrously, his eyes examining every inch of her. it made her self-conscious.

_oh my_, madara thought. _what captivating beauty_. his eyes landed on her face and he noticed her narrowed teasing eyes gazing in his direction. _those eyes…they mock me. how dare she tried to intimidate me with such…trying eyes._

his eyes landed on her neck, _that delicate neck will fit well into the grasp of my hands as I plan to maneuver her…_ his thought trailed off. his eyes now on her breasts; the mounds show due to the extensive V cut down the middle, _succulent and alluring. my lips twitch with anticipation to devour them,_ he thought.

ten-ten saw his penetrative gaze, and she was flattered. his eyes travels along the V cut to the bottom where it stops, then he noticed… her ass is almost bare. the material at the back had only managed to cover the peaks of her ass. he became curious and he wanted to see more. "turn." he ordered, she turned slowly revealing her bare back as no material was there, pushing her derriere up in the process to make it look more appealing. she knew he wanted to see her best asset. _what roundness…such thickness,_ he thought as his member gave a strong throb while his fingers twitch; begging to reach forward and squeeze.

without asking for permission. ten-ten turns back around to face madara. "now," she spoke in a low raspy voice, "time for your entertainment."

"hn." madara growled. she heard and she was flattered. she knew he was anxious. he might be an uchiha but he is still a _man_ none the less, and all men looove the thought of him going to have sex. he was no exception. "so what do you plan to entertain me with? I must warn you I do not get impressed easily"

she giggled. "shhh…just watch"

[ this is it, this is what she rehearsed for…flexibility. she has to pull this off]

she backs up slowly to a few feet away. he watches on attentively.

ten-ten's leg slowly split apart like scissors going all the way down to the ground, her legs were a perfect a 180 degrees angle. flexible, I see. madara thought as a smirk came across his face. still in that position, ten-ten reaches forward to let her fingers touch her toes and her head touch her knees, complex like a yoga exercise.

she slowly pulls back her front leg to align it with her leg at the back; she laid flat on the ground, her belly to the floor and her back upwards. her legs arches over her back to touch her head, she looked like a contortionist. _with flexibility like that I can bend her in any way I so desire_, he thought.

she brings her feet from her head, now she is straight on the ground, leans upwards on her arms(legs on the ground), with one thrust she pushes herself up on her hands…her feet in the air. "grr…" madara releases involuntary groan. she hand-walks over to him, the room dark from the dark clouds covering the moon light. she stops a foot from him. she open her legs again in the scissors style (180 degrees), her legs split directly in front of madara…each leg going to opposite sides of his body. there it is…her sex, open wide in front of him, tempting him. his member throbs violently. this is it, he plans to take her now…

his hands reach forward to grab her sex in a territorial way, startles, she toppled over off her hands. she hadn't realized just how near the edge she had brought him, and now, he was over it.

"wh…what are you doing" she asks startled

"you seem almost shock. I'm sure this is not the first time your being touched, you are a seduction mistress after all." madara stood as he spoke. "now, it is time,, let me enjoy you". she knew what he meant, and she knows what he wants, but, could she do it?

"i..i cant," she hesitantly answers with a whimper as she eases off madara. unlike the others, madara had gotten to ten-ten through his gripping actions and she lost her cool…

"what! how dare you refuse me?" madara fumed. "do as I say." he ordered her.

she backs up more… and madara notice her retreat…

with a sudden flash, he had her against the wall, his hands at her throat applying slight pressure…

"how dare you deny the great uchiha madara what he longs for?" she whimpers as he spoke. "I will have you,_ by will or by force!" _he grabs the material covering piece of her breasts, with one hard tug, he tears it open…

"no stop!" ten-ten pleads. he refuses to listen to her plea. his hands now on the material at the lower part of her lingerie… his intention is clear. "please stop! please… please…"


	8. rain and lingerie

kind of rushed this chapter cuz i haven't updated in a while. busy with school and netball.

sorry

* * *

"how dare you deny the great uchiha madara what he longs for?" she whimpers as he spoke. "I will have you, by will or by force!" he grabs the material covering piece of her breasts, with one hard tug, he tears it open…

"no stop!" ten-ten pleads. he refuses to listen to her plea. his hands now on the material at the lower part of her lingerie… his intention is clear. "please stop! please… please…"

…

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

she begins to pull it down, eventually the upper part of her pink areola became exposed… soon the lower will become exposed and eventually her entire upper part will be left bare.

she knows what comes next, and the thought hurt her. she knew she wouldn't be the only one affected, forgive me, naruto-kun… she thought.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" hinata heard someone scream loudly, as if desperate for help. she knew who the voice belonged to, she knew who it was.

"ten-ten!" hinata gasped as her hands halted the movement of pulling down the upper part of her lingerie

* * *

slowly kisame begins to unzip… his tongue taunts her earlobe

_ the zip is now halfway down its trail, and there was only one thing on the blonde's mind…rather one person. forgive me, neji-kun, she thought in sadness.

…

"AAAAAAAAAH!" ino heard a familiar voice scream. "oh fuck! it's ten-ten!" ino gasped loudly as she jerked away from the fish man's lustful caress

* * *

"slowly…slowly…" sakura continued as she feels the man's hand on her lower mounds…

…...

when is she going to find out that it's him? does she even find out that it's him?

…...

from his movement his intention are now clear to her, he plans to have her now…

this is it. so this is how I lose my innocence. she thought to herself. how I hoped that 'he' would be the one to…

it's a pity she didn't know...

….

"AAAAAH!" sakura heard a loud and piercing scream. "ten-ten! she's in trouble." sakura spoke as she eased up off sasuke's lap and looks towards the door

* * *

the four halted their mission to aid their friend, sakura bolted thought the door with great speed knot even bothering to stop and acknowledge her client. hinata quickly pulled up her bra staps tobher shoulders and headed with great speed in the direction of the door, not even to bother skimping around to look for her meshed robe. ino jerked away from kisame with her lingerie zip still half way down, she didn't even bother to stop and give him an explanation, not that she need to.

* * *

they reacted to ten-ten's scream at the same time and each kunoichi was standing at room two's door alerted, chakra amplified and ready to go.

they bursts in….

they see nothing, but an open window and the curtain being blown in the midnight rain wind. 'shit! he must have sensed us coming when we amplified out chakra" ino spoke.

"where do you think he is?" hinata asks

"he's on the roof. I can sense him." sakura spoke. let's g-"

"wait!" ino spoke. "he's sensed our chakra so he knows we're here, and from what we know about this man he is able to obliterate us at any given moment, but he hasn't, I wonder why?" ino pointed out a really important point. he could kill them right them and there, but why hasn't he? "I think he is playing with us, like how a cat plays with the mouse before eating it. I say, we need to be careful." with caution all three kunoichis exploded onto the roof, lingerie in full view. the top of the casino towered above the city of the cloud, one little slip and it was downhill from there, almost literally. their heads face straight ahead, that's where madara's chakra was focusing from.

the longed spiky haired legendary uchiha had their teammate in a firm grip; she was backway and his arm around her throat. ten-ten's arms were busy covering her exposed mounds from when madara ripped the top part of her lingerie, she looked scared and somewhat ashamed. the rain drizzled onto the thin material of all the girls' lingerie. ten-ten's blood red satin now had a burgundy shade to it and her pale white skin glistened under the wetness of the rain drops…her hair slight damp, as if she had just taken a shower and water had caught her hair. even in distress she still appeared beautiful. hinata's golden yellow meshed two piece lingerie now exposes her body translucently, you could see straight through but with slight hindrance of full vision. ino's pink lingerie did not seem to change much with the effect of rain, the only major change was her blonde hair, the weight of the rain extended on wet locks near her ankles. sakura's black satin clung to her body, the rain was the adhesive. it was as if the dress was painted on. the lingerie that one fitted a little below her ass cheeks now clings to the skin on her ass cheeks, her panty lingerie slightly visible, her pink hair wet and hugs her face, her wet skin looking like a cold condensed refreshing drink on a hot day…alluring and refreshing.

"let her go." ino commanded. her sighting stance ready for attack. madara looks at the tree females, a unreadable look on his face, it was somewhere between him admiring his view of them in this rain condition and him looking like he wanted to grab all their necks and squeeze until he was pleased.

"I, uchiha madara, take orders from no one. especially from three insignificant so called ninjas." madara spat as if he was disgusted. "this is what the leaf village has gone to? what a shame. I can only imagine what would be the outcome of the village with the descendant of senju hashirama controlling the village."

"how care you insult my master!" sakura spat feeling like she had to defend tsunade's honor. "she is a better ruler than you cloud ever be. besides, it is the same senju blood that defeated you in battle?" madara face twitched slightly and it was visible even in the low lighting. sakura knows she hit a sensitive spot and she smirked in triumph.

"careful weak woman, if you continue your fiery tongue will bring forth your demise" madara spoke with a stern face. there was nothing he hated more that the senju clan; everyone in it-those he knew and didn't know, and that the thought of losing to senju hashirama was something that ate at him everyday of his life until he was dead, now he's reanimated, it still eats away at him. the last thing he need was some pink haired girl reminding him

….

*lightening flashes*

in an instant a tall lean long haired figure appeared beside madara, sakura she the chakra, she'd sensed it before; it was the seemingly dead chakra she'd sensed right before they all walked into their respective rooms. the light flashed again and the man will the tall hair face was shown in the blue light, it was itachi.

_O..oh! itachi_! hinata thought as all the memories of the session came back to her mind. she was about to unveil herself to this man before she heard ten-ten scream. _I'm sure he saw some of_… her thought trailed off.

the long haired uchiha stood beside his forefather and stared a penetrative gaze at the three girls, his sharingan activated. _kunoichi's, huh?_ he thought to himself. that one, his eyes fixated on hinata, _she's a hyuuga_. he notices hinata's byakugan veins_. I should have realized that earlier, hn. I guess my mind was focused on something else_. he had to admit to himself. he noticed the hyuuga and her wet lingerie, _oh fuck! _he thought, his sharingan has strong visual prowess and he could see what the naked eye could not see. the translucent hindrance view of hinata's lingerie was no hindrance to him. he could see everything. her areolas are so pink and wide, he couldn't help his mind from staying. _those nipples, so firm and erected, so mouth wateringly appealing. fuck! why am I so intrigued by this girl?_ he thought in a frustrated way. a gusty wind blew, her moist hair flew lightly in it, he notices, that hair looks like my mother. hinata fidgeted in her fighting stance, _those legs, so toned, and seemingly soft. I never had the chance to touch them, or even touch her body._ he wanted badly to have finished the night, ending the night with him inside the hyuuga heiress. instead, the night had to resort to this brought on by madara, this left him feeling unfulfilled, unsatisfied and aching.

hinata could feel itachi's gaze at her, as if he was staring through her clothes. she felt naked. she fidgeted again with unease. itachi saw it, he knows she knows he watching and a smirk escapes his mouth at the thought if his staring making her uneasy. _how adorable, _he thought.

"let her go!" sakura commanded. itachi's gaze dropped to sakura, _haurno sakura, she has really blossomed into something beautiful eh_, he thought. _my foolish little brother never knows what is right for him. I must say, she is quite…sexy_. a smirk came across his face as he thought of what sasuke's reaction would be if he said that in front of sasuke's face.

*lightening flashes*

a blue face appears on the other side of madara. neither itachi and madara flinched, it was as if they knew he was coming. ino did not need another flash of lightening to see who it was. she knew who it was, _kismae, _she thought. the shark man had dissatisfied look on his face and we all know why, his mistress ran off leaving him with a very hard and aching member.

kisame looks at the three kunoichis, "hmm." he released with a wide grin, "so these are the other seduction mistresses huh?" his eyes flickered to sakura, to hinata to ino. "they are all sexy as fuck! I would fuck them all" he spoke loudly. "hmm, that gray eyed one, with those huge ass breasts, man I would love to fu-"

"hn." itachi releases a territorial groan at kisame. he knows he is to back off and say no more regarding the hyuuga.

_oh I see, so the gray eyes one was itachi's mistress_. kisame smirks internally. _she has great breasts_, _that lucky dog! it is not easy to get itachi all riled up, and considering the way he 'hned' at me I can only assume that she realy got him heated in that session. his territorial growl suggests he still wants to have his way with her, can't say I blame him_. kisame thoughts trailed off_, I mean, that blonde, she got me really riled up too, I can imagine how itachi is feeling now…I feel the same way. the urge to bed that blonde over and force my d-_

"kismae," itachi spoke in a stoic manner interrupted kisme's thought, "where is-"

"here." sasuke's voice was heard coming from behind the three men.

….

_that dark shadow,_ sakura thought. _I know it anywhere, he was the client in my room, but who is he?_

*lightening flashes*

the blue light revealed the face of the 'unknown' man

_sasuke-kun! sakura_ thought in shock and disbelief. _but how?_ her fighting stance weakened at the realization. it all came back to her_, i-I sat on his lap…i-I said that dirty seductive things in his ears, I teased him…I touched his…. her thought trailed off I felt his…_ her thought trailed off _, his hands were between my legs…on my… squeezing and caressing my… _her thought trailed off in disbelief again, _I was about to let him take me…her thought went off but why didn't he say anything? was he going to go through with it entirely? what was he going to do after he had me? what was in his mind? he knew it was me, didn't he? so why didn't he stop me? for fuck's sake why? _

sasuke eyes stared at the three kunoichis, but his sharingan focused on sakura. he notices her body_, her dress is soaked and it clings to her ass…shit! I can't think straight with her looking like this._ sasuke fought hard to not get an erection. _her legs are bare, the dress end is on her ass…_he noticed, he never saw her ass bare before, it looks just as big as when he'd noticed it before, not now the naked sight of it make him want to push his sword through madara for ruining such a potentially pleasureful night_. her breasts nipples are erected…so tempting, that creamy white body and its wetness make me so har-_

"the pink haired one is really cute," kisame interrupted sasuke thought. "what a ass," kisame exclaimed with a wide grin. " I'd love to twist her back-"

"shut up." sasuke spoke dryly and defensively. sasuke shot kisame a 'if you ever say that again' look. it was somewhat territorial. sakura was his property it seemed, and he was marking his property, and he made it clear that no other man is to even think about his property in such a vile manner.

kisame bit back a laugh, _it appears that the pink haired one was the smallest unchiha's mistress_. _he too seems to have gotten riled up by the mistresses performance. man! the two brother uchihas riled up, those must have been some really good performances_.

sasuke noticed the confused look I sakura's eyes and he knew why she looked that way. only minutes before were they going to take each other, he knows that she was wondering why he did not stop her, but the truth is, he did not want her to stop.

….

the rains begins to pour heavily and the drops bated on the fabric and skin of the females. the almost fully wet lingerie aren ow fully drenched.

"I've had enough of this. realease her now." ino commanded.

"why don't you make me my dear" madara offered a challenge

"fine by me." sakura spoke as she charges forward.

hinata and ino followed sakura's charge and selected their opponents. ino chose kisame, sasuke had hinata and itachi had sakura. ten-ten still stood in madara's grip.

hinata attacked sasuke with her clans notorious gentle fists technique, but sasuke dodges it skillfully, they both exchange kicks and thumping.

…

sakura attacks itachi, but for some strange reason itachi only played on the defensive side, he only dodges sakura's bone breaking attacks but never one lifted a finger to play the offensive. sakura swings a light kick at itachi, he caught by the ankle and he flings her in the air, sakura balanes in midflight, there she notices madara still standing un alarmed watching sasuke and hinata's battle. she aimed her landing or madara, she focused the chakra into the sole of her feet…

…madara noticed the pink haired girl descending towards him, he quickly releases ten-ten and evades the attack. sakura feet plummet. into the ceiling of the casino…breaking the structure, broken wood begins to fly in the air.

(slow motion)

sakura and madara slowly descend to ground, far below…

i_mpressive_. madara thought. _beauty and power_. as his eyes fixated on sakura who seem to be alaremed by the long way down to the ground. "she's perfect." he muttered.

…..

in a sudden flash madara appeared before sakura, as if he had teleported to her in midair, "what the-" sakura's statement interrupted by his crimson eyes in front of her green eyes, her eyes widened…into madara's eternal sharingan. his crimson eyes seemed to have rotated clockwise and sakura body fell forward in midair onto him…unconscious.

madara holds onto sakura and transports to the base of the casino. leaving itachi, kisame and sasuke still in battle

….

shikamaru, neji and naruto arrive on the roof. they sensed the girls chakra, and from the high levels of chakra thy had a strong feeling they were fighting.

"naruto-kun!" hinata shouted as she saw her blonde haired unzumaki mate while swinging at sasuke

"neji-kun!" ino shouted

"shikamaru-kun!" ten-ten screamed

…

"shit, three more shinobis I have no time for this!" kisame spat.

"no worries, kisame. zetsue" itachi shouted.

with that, a collection of thrity five white zetsu's appeared from the shadow….

"this ought to keep them busy for now. let's find madara and go. sasuke, come." itachi spoke. the three jumped to the right of the casino building, leaving the shinobis to fight the zetsus.

…

"what took you three so long? madara spoke as the three entered the clearing into the dense woods.

"nothing we-" itachi's statement halted at the sight, sakura unconscious over the right shoulder of madara.

"w…wait! why do you have sakura?" sasuke asks concerned

madara smirks darkly

"let's just say, she serves a fulfilling purpose" he replied with his smirk still wide at sasuke before he daunts off ahead of them again.

_she serves a purpose?_ _what purpose?_ _what plans does he have…he doesn't plan on touching her does he? no that can't be it, could it? fuck what does he want her for_! sasuke battles with the thought as kisame daunts off behind madara, while itachi still stand behind him, he too trying to figure out why madara took sakura.

…

_let's just say, she serves a fulfilling purpose… _what could he mean?

* * *

thinking of discontinuing the story :/...cya bother to write


End file.
